


Oblivious Hearts

by phangirlss



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Prostitution, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phangirlss/pseuds/phangirlss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is in need of a job and his boyfriend gets him a job as a prostitute. His boss, Phil, however is not the nicest boss around but what happens when the two actually start to get to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He wasn't the kind of person to talk to strangers or follow them, but he found himself sitting in some strangers office. It was his birthday and his boyfriend had told him that he was going to help him find a job and that he had talked to his boss who was willing to offer him a job. He didn't know what the job was, he wasn't even sure who the boss was.

"You must be Daniel Howell." A man with beautiful blue eyes and black hair said sitting down at his desk looking over at Dan.

Dan simply nodded in response. "My name is Phil Lester. I hear you're quite desperate for a job."

"Well Um not desperate, but I need a better job.." Dan explained. He could feel his cheeks turning pink. He was never so great at talking to people or opening up. He found Phil intimidating, the way he stared at Dan, his tone of voice he didn't sound like the friendliest person.

"Yes well your boyfriend as you know works for me. Do you know what this business is?" Phil asked.

"N-no I don't. Nathan never told me about it." Dan answered back.

Phil looked up with Dan with a smirk on his face. "Oh really? So you have no idea what your boyfriend of four years did for a living?" 

"H-he never told me sir.." Dan's relationship with his boyfriend was not his idea of an ideal relationship. They never really opened up much, Nathan was about five years older than him and Dan just felt like their relationship was just about Nathan having someone to have sex with.

"How old are you Daniel?" Phil asked curiously.

"I just turned 20 today."

"You're legal." Phil smirked, Dan felt an uncomfortable shiver down his spine. He got up and pulled out some papers. "You can read through these and it will tell you what kind of business I run."

Dan took the papers from him, his eyes scanned through the words quickly. He felt a knot in his stomach when he figured out what it was. "Prostitution.."

"And porn, it all depends on how you perform." Phil explained sliding a pen towards Dan. "Now the decision is yours to make. And from what I've heard you really need the job."

He was right, he really needed it. He didn't have a job, he dropped out of university and his family had disowned him after his decision about dropping out. He was living in a one bedroom apartment which was perfect for him but he needed to pay rent. Dan took a deep breath and signed on the dotted line on the contract thinking that maybe he should've read through it first.

"Great." Phil said taking the contract from him. "Now, I need you to call your boyfriend and break up with him."

"Wait. What?" Dan asked surprised. Although it was what he had wanted to do for a while and especially right now after finding out what his boyfriend had been up to. 

"Maybe you should've read the contract Mr. Howell, you'd see that relationships between the workers are forbidden. And then the most important rule do as you are told." Phil said pulling a gun out pointing it to Dan's head.

Dan felt his heart drop, he cursed himself wondering what he had gotten himself into. He instantly pulled out his phone and dialed his boyfriend's number.

"Dan! Hey! Did you meet up with Mr. Lester?" Nathan asked over the phone.

"Y-yeah I'm in his office right now." Dan said trying his best not to stutter. "And we have to break up Nathan, its over." And with that he quickly hung up. 

Phil smirked and put his gun back down. He pulled out his phone and texted someone. He assumed it was the woman who had walked into the office shortly afterwards. "That was quick, I need you to take Daniel here and get him cleaned, waxed and get his hair trimmed a bit, leave the hairstyle as it is just trim it." He instructed. 

She nodded and signaled Dan to follow her. He did as told, he didn't even start work yet and he was already terrified because of what his boss was capable of.

An hour later when Dan was all cleaned Phil walked into the room holding a cigar. Dan felt his cheeks heat up, he was stood there completely naked and exposed to his boss. He tried covering himself but Phil smacked his hand away.

"Don't cover yourself." He said sternly putting the cigar in his mouth. "Alright, good. I suggest you start working out though, you need to toughen up." He said squeezing his arm.

"Okay Mr. Lester" Dan answered quietly.

"Glad you agree. You will start tomorrow." He said and then walked out of the room. Dan sighed in relief and grabbed his clothes to get dressed.

"Yeah Mr. Lester can be a little, intimidating." The woman chuckled.

"Little is an understatement." Dan sighed putting his shirt on and adjusting his hair.

"Well he is high in the mafia. He has to live up to the expectations." She explained. "He's not such a bad guy actually, but he has to be strict when it comes to work. Anyways you should get home and rest, you have a busy day tomorrow."

The entire walk home Dan kept thinking about what he had gotten himself into. His new boss was crazy and in the mafia. He blamed Nathan for all of this and himself, sometimes he thought that maybe if he did what his family wanted maybe he would be living a better life. But then he would think of how unhappy he would be. Although it wasn't like he was happy with his life, sometimes he thought that dying was his best option. If it wasn't for his best friend Caitlyn who was also his neighbor he would've been long gone.

"Hey you." Caitlyn smiled opening her door looking at Dan, she must have heard him in the hall. "You're home late, too busy partying?"

"Complete opposite, I was at a um job interview." Dan explained.

"On your birthday? And so late?" She asked confused. "What's the job?"

"Um yeah and I'll explain later. I need to sleep. Good night." He said closing his apartment door. He didn't want to tell his best friend just yet that he just signed a contract and now he's a prostitute and his boss is in the mafia and will kill anyone who disobeys him. He sighed and made his way to his bed stripping down into his boxers getting under his sheets. He was not looking forward to tomorrow.

The next morning Dan was up really early. He was afraid of what his boss would say or do if he was late. When he got downstairs he saw that Phil was waiting in his limo to take Dan to his first client. 

"Good you're on time." He said simply as Dan got into the limo. "Now you need to remember the rules, your job is to please your client not to make friends or ask questions. Do what you are told and only speak when you are spoken to. Is that clear?"

Dan nodded. "Here, this will help you calm your nerves." He said handing Dan a packet of white powder. "Take it."

Dan did as he was told, he wasn't going to lie it did calm him a bit, he was still nervous but he started feeling a little calm.

"Do you understand everything?" He asked.

Dan tried taking in everything he had said and nodded nervously. The car pulled over in front of a beautiful house. "Now don't screw this up." Phil said pushing him out of the car forcefully." He nearly fell on his face but was able to maintain his balance. Dan watched as the car drove away and he almost didn't notice when the client opened his door.

"You're here." He said grabbing Dan's hand forcefully pulling him instead. Dan let a small gasp of pain from the grip he had on his hand which just earned him a hard slap. He officially regret his decision.

His first job did not go well at all, he was quite hesitant and nervous about it. Phil was not happy. "I thought I made it clear that you can't fuck this up." He said sternly lifting his hand and slapping Dan hard across his face. His cheek stung he was pretty sure there was probably a hand mark on it now.

"I-Im sorry, I did my best sir.." Dan said defending himself. Phil curled up his hands into a fist bringing it up punching him straight in the jaw almost making him fall back.

"You did not do your best. Now you have a shoot to go to. Go to makeup and hair and you better not fuck it up." Phil said pushing Dan out of his office.

Dan sighed and walked out making his way to hair and makeup. "Dan!" A voice that belong to Nathan said. "Hey what was that thing you pulled last night?"

"I told you Nathan, we are over. You fucking lied to me about your job and your boss." Dan hissed. His eyes filled with tears. "Now just leave me alone I can't get into anymore trouble." He walked away without looking back, last thing he needs is his boss hitting or yelling at him.

"Oh dear, what happened?" The woman from last night who goes by the name Anna asked. 

"The client I got wasn't very friendly and the boss wasn't very happy with me.." Dan sighed sitting on the chair as she started applying makeup trying to cover up the red marks and bruises. 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." She apologized, Dan could tell that she actually meant it. At least there was someone here who was kind to him. "How old are you by the way?"

"I turned twenty last night.." Dan sighed.

"Oh dear, you're so young." She frowned as she set up his hair. "Mr. Lester is 27, older than you but I honestly say he's quite young to be running something like this. There you're all good to go."

The shoot was not as bad as Dan thought, he did not like it as it was a porn shoot but it seemed to have gone alright as his boss didn't yell at him. He laid in bed now wondering what he got himself into now. He couldn't do anything to try to get out of the contact he feared for his life. "Get some sleep Dan, you have another shit day to deal with in the morning." He whispered to himself closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Day two wasn't any better than his first day, Dan was just glad that it was over. His boss Phil wasn't really the kind to warm up to anyone, pretty much everyone was terrified of him. He just wanted to get out of this place now. He grabbed his and started to make his way out but then bumped into someone knocking them and himself back.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He apologized quickly.

"Hey don't worry about it." A friendly voice said. He bumped into Victoria, she was Phil's maid.

"I thought I bumped into the boss. But I really am sorry." Dan sighed in relief, he started helping her refold the sheets that had fallen with her.

"Everyone is terrified of Phil aren't they?" She said laughing slightly. It was odd to hear someone say his first name, everyone either called him boss or Mr. Lester. "He's not so bad once you get to know him."

"I don't think I want to get to know him." Dan mumbled making her laugh.

"I've worked in this mansion for years, I've known Phil for a really long time we're friends. He's actually really sweet." She smiled folding one of the sheets. "But I get that he hasn't really given any of you a reason to think that huh?"

Dan smiled shyly handing her the neatly folded sheets. "Again I'm really sorry I hope I didn't hurt you."

"I'm fine don't worry." She smiled. "What's someone as sweet like you doing working here anyways?"

"I just really need the money, and my ass of an ex lied to me about this place and j guess you can say I'm stuck here now." Dan sighed looking down.

"Oh I'm sorry." She frowned. "Well I'll see you later I should get these to Phil's room. Bye Dan."

He wasn't even home for ten minutes until his Caitlyn was banging on the door. "I heard you the first time no need to almost break my door down." He laughed opening it.

"You and I really need to go out tonight." She said coming inside.

"I can't Caitlyn, I have work tomorrow." He sighed.

"Okay fine, lets just go for coffee. We haven't been able to spend time together for days." She pouted. Dan knew there was no point in arguing with Caitlyn, she always got her way.

"Fine." He sighed finally giving up. He grabbed his keys and followed her out.

They decided to just go to the nearby coffee shop. Dan felt relaxed, it was good to finally spend some time with his best friend. Caitlyn was four years older than  Dan, she was a big sister figure for him and she was often really protective over him. He loved that about her, he could always turn to her when he needed someone.

"So how are things with you and your boyfriend?" She asked saying the word boyfriend in a bitter tone. She never liked Nathan and she was not afraid to let him or Dan know that.

"Well um I broke up with him.." Dan started. "I just couldn't take his crap anymore, we dated for four years and it didn't feel like a relationship. I feel like he just needed someone to fuck."

Caitlyn reached over placing her hand over Dans. "You did the right thing, he doesn't deserve you."

Dan smiled slightly at her comment.

"Hey, that cute is looking at you." She whispered signaling to her right. Dan curiously looked that way to see who it is, his heart dropped when he realized it was his boss Phil.

"C-come on lets go walk." Dan whispered grabbing his coffee walking out of the shop as fast as he could.

"What was that about?" Caitlyn asked curiously. "Do you know that man?"

"That's my boss.." Dan sighed slowing down so she could catch up to him.

"Really? He's cute. How is he?" She asked. 

"He's 27." Dan said. "And stop calling him cute!"

"Well he is. And he's only seven years older than you." She winked.

"Yeah and he's an asshole." Dan snapped. "Now lets just stop talking about him please." Caitlyn looked at him surprised but nodded her head. She trusted that he had a reason for disliking him that much.

The next day wasn't so great either. "Fuck off Nathan, you're going to get me in trouble."

"You haven't been answering my calls or texts. Whats wrong with you?" Nathan asked grabbing his arm.

"You're going to get me in trouble. And accept the fact that I don't want to see you anymore." Dan said pulling his arm away and walking off.

He was getting ready to go to his client. "It seems like someone has a hard time following my rules." Dan turned around to see Phil standing behind him. Without another word Phil lifted his hand up slapping Dan hard across his face. He could feel his cheek boiling like all the blood was coming up to the surface.

"What did I do now?!" Dan asked furiously which was a mistake because it had only earned him a punch this time making him fall back.

"I made it really clear that there will be  no talking to other workers." Phil said gripping onto Dan's arm tightly.

"I never approached him! Nathan approached me I told him not to speak to me." Dan swore. He didn't dare try to pull his arm away from Phil's grip, he knew it would make matters worse for him.

"Next time, follow the fucking rules." Phil said pushing Dan back making him hit the wall. "Now leave before you're late."

Dan made it to his client's place, none of them ever came to Phil's mansion that was just where Phil's office was. They all had to go to the client's houses. A man who looked about sixty opened the door, Dan felt a familiar uncomfortable feeling inside him. He went inside and noticed photos on the wall of the man and who seemed to be his wife. It didn't surprise Dan, the other workers had told him about men who cheat on their wives with them.

"Aren't you kind of young for this? How old are you?" The man asked.

"I-Im twenty.." Dan said trying his best not to sound nervous. His other clients didn't appreciate that, they would resort to hitting.

"You're shaking. I won't hurt you I promise." The man said gesturing towards his couch for Dan to sit down. He took a seat on the opposite couch probably not wanting to make Dan uncomfortable. "Look I don't want to do this, you're so young and you look so uncomfortable."

"I-I have to. My boss will kill me and I really need the money." Dan whispered looking down at his hands.

"What about your family?" The man asked.

"They don't want anything to do with me. They hate me because I'm gay and I dropped out of university." Dan sighed.

"My wife and kids don't know I'm gay." The man said. He got up and went into another room returning with cash. "Here, there's extra here keep it."

"No no I can't take it." Dan said gently pushing the man's hand away but he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Take it, we won't tell your boss. I'll tell him you were perfectly fine. It'll be our secret." The man smiled. Dan thanked him multiple times he had never met anyone as kind as him. He told Dan to go home and that he will tell Phil that Dan had done everything he was supposed to do.

Before heading home Dan decided to hit the gym. Phil kept telling him that he needs to work out, as lazy as Dan was he was more terrified of his boss.

"Fuck." Dan muttered as he got and realized all his things were in a box outside his apartment. He didn't pay the rent and had been evicted. He quickly looked through the boxes and realized the most important one was locked inside. The box with his father's things, the only memories he had left of him. He got up and quickly knocked on Caitlyn's door. 

"I got evicted and my dad's things are still inside." Dan sobbed as she opened the door and let him in. She was not happy with the landlord, she quickly took out her phone and called him demanding he came up and let her get the box that had Dan's fathers things. He came up after fifteen minutes allowing Caitlyn to get the box.

"Here, everything is in here." She said putting the box down in front of Dan. She opened her closet to get a blanket for Dan and set it on her couch. "I'll be in my room if you need anything okay?" She said, she kissed his forehead and left.

Dan made sure all the things were in the box and set it aside. He played down on the couch staring at the ceiling sobbing quietly wondering how much worse things can get, terrified that he might just get an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of drug use and scars.

"You look like crap today." Phil said bitterly looking at Dan.

"Sorry I was evicted from my apartment and I was running late.." Dan sighed.

Phil stared at him for a moment, Dan was afraid that he was going to hit or yelled at. "You can use one of the showers here. Just hurry." He responded calmly. Dan nodded doing as he's told. He had to admit, he felt really calm in the shower. It was one of the most relaxing showers he had in a while. He was surprised when he saw that someone had set out a fresh pair of clothes for him.

"Good you're done, now you have clients you need to attend to." Phil said the moment Dan walked out after he freshened up. "Oh and one more thing. From tomorrow you will also be working at a strip club."

"W-wait that wasn't a part of a the contract.." Dan said. 

"No but you will make good money. I've paid your rent this time so next time you should have the money to pay it yourself." Phil said. "Do you understand?"

Dan nodded in response, this side of Phil was new to him, the kind that showed that maybe he isn't as bad as he seems. But there was still bitterness in his tone which made him feel uncomfortable around him. "Now get going, stop wasting time." He said sternly.

The client Dan had was the same as yesterday. He wasn't expecting Dan again and said that they did not have to do anything knowing it made Dan uncomfortable, but he didn't want to take the man's money for nothing.

"You didn't have to do this you know. I know it made you uncomfortable." The man said as they laid together in his bed.

"It's my job.." Dan sighed.

"What are those bruises from?" The man asked curiously looking at the purple bruises on his arms and body. 

"Some of them are from abusive clients." Dan explained. "And some are from my boss.."

"He's that bad huh?" He asked.

"Yeah he is. But he also paid my rent so I owe it to him.." Dan sighed picking up his clothes getting dressed. "I should get going now." The man nodded pulling out cash from his wallet paying Dan.

"So how did you pay your rent in one night?" Caitlyn asked curiously as she helped Dan set up things back in his apartment again later that evening.

"Um..my boss paid the rent." Dan muttered. "I'll have to be working extra tomorrow so this won't happen again." 

"Where do you work anyways? Everytime I ask you change the topic." Caitlyn said. It wasn't that Dan didn't trust her, he trusted her with his life but he was embarrassed. He didn't know how to tell her. 

"Okay promise you won't think any different of me?" Dan asked keeping his eyes down.

"Dan I promise. Now tell me."

"Okay so I didn't know what it was first. Nathan never told me. But basically its a porn and prostitution business.." Dan started. "I instantly regretted it and I wish I could go back in time and stop myself from signing the fucking contract."

"Wait, you said your boss was crazy. He doesn't try to..you know.."

"Rape me? No. But he's abusive, physically and verbally." Dan sighed. He lifted up his sleeve showing her his bruises.

"Dan, this man is horrible.." She whispered running her thumb over the bruises when she noticed some fresh two day old scars. "Please tell you didn't.."

"Two days ago.. I'm sorry." Dan mumbled, his eyes starting to tear up. Ever his problems with his family Dan had gotten depressed and did things he wasn't proud of. When he met Caitlyn she helped him a lot, she was the one ego got him to the road of recovery. But sometimes he would still have those days when he absolutely needed it although he tried extremely hard to resist.

"You don't deserve this Dan." She whispered pulling Dan into a hug. "You're such a great and kind person. You're too young to have to worry about these things."

"I have to start working at a strip club tomorrow." Dan whispered trying his best not to cry as his friend hugged him. "And if I say no, he will hurt me."

"He touches you and he will fucking regret it." Caitlyn said in a more serious tone. Dan smiled slightly, it made him happy to know that she had his back no matter what the situation was.

The next morning Dan walked into Phil's mansion, what he saw surprised him. He saw Phil talking to Victoria and actually smiling. One thing he has never seen was Phil actually properly smiling. Victoria did mention that they were really good friends so Dan just assumed that he's only like this with the people who work for him. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone, it was Caitlyn calling to ask if Dan was okay.

"I'm fine Caitlyn, you don't need to worry so much." Dan assured her.

"I just wanted to make sure. I seriously don't trust your boss one bit." She said, her obvious concern for Dan made him smile. Knowing that there was someone who cared so much about him made things seem not as bad as they were.

"I know. But I'll talk to you later okay? I have to go now." Dan said hanging up the phone. He decided to go see what his schedule was for today.

"Why are you looking at him like that?" Victoria asked Phil curiously as Dan walked the other way.

"No reason, he's just so jumpy most of the time." Phil said keeping his eyes on the young boy.

"Well whose fault is that." Victoria teased. "But in all seriousness, he's such a sweet and polite boy. He bumped into me the other day and he helped me clean up we talked as well. He's really kind."

"And that information is relevant to me because?" Phil asked raising his eyebrow.

"You're such a dick." She said hitting his arm playfully. "I should get back to work so should you. See you around."

Phil had to take Dan to the strip club. The entire car ride Dan would just awkwardly glance down at his phone or outside the window avoiding any kind of eye contact with Phil. When they got there Dan went into the back room and put his bag down. The pressure and panic was starting to settle in, he went through his bag and found a bag of drugs which Phil provided him with saying that they will calm his nerves. He took a deep breath and took them for the sake of calming himself down. "Hurry up Howell, you have two minutes." Phil said coming into the room and walking out again.

Dan found himself calmer than he was before, but that was starting to wear off though. Once the affect started to wear off he found himself starting to feel nervous all over again. It did not help when he was told that Phil had paid for a dance. Dan looked over at Phil who was smirking. He felt a mixture of anger and nervousness.

"You're not going to do this are you?" Phil asked. Dan felt his cheeks starting to burn up.

"If I don't, you'll just hit me and I don't know how much pain I can take." Dan said plainly getting to it.

"You know you're getting paid more than everyone else? I'm helping you." Phil said.

"Maybe but this is way out of my comfort zone." Dan mumbled,his cheeks turning bright pink.

"Do you want to get hit?" Phil asked crossing his arms shutting Dan up.

"Times up, I'm done for the day." Dan said heading towards the back room. He got his bag and looked outside it was pouring. He sighed thinking maybe he should wait for the rain to stop but he needed to get out of this place. He lifted his hood over his head and started to make his way out.

"Daniel wait." Phil said placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I'm done for the day I really need to get home now." Dan sighed wondering what he did now.

"It's raining really hard outside you can't walk in that weather." He said surprising Dan.

"It's fine, I can walk or take the bus or something." Dan shrugged. He wasn't sure why Phil was suddenly being considerate but he didn't know if he should trust him.

"No, I'm driving you home. It's cold and you can get sick." He said taking Dan's bag from him leading him to the car. Not wanting to argue or get Phil mad he followed him. It was really cold outside he was somewhat glad that phil offered to take him home. "Are you warm enough?" Phil asked turning the heat on.

Dan nodded quietly and went back to looking out the window. It was a awkward and quiet car ride.

"Okay we're here." Phil said pulling over in front of Dan's apartment.

"Um thank you, for driving me home.." Dan said looking over at him awkwardly.

"It's no problem." He responded politely handing Dan his bag.

Dan took it and left without saying anything else unsure of why he was being so kind all of a sudden. Whatever it was at least he didn't have to walk home in the cold.


	4. Chapter 4

You're hot."

"And you're really really drunk." Dan rolled his eyes pushing past a drunk man. It was his third day working at the stripclub and it wasn't any better. A lot of drunk men would try hitting on him and he really despised it. 

"C'mon don't be like that." The man slurred grabbing Dan's arm pulling him back. Dan tried to pull away from the man's grip but he was stronger than him. 

"I bought a dance from you. Now strip for me." He demanded. Dan could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I don't think so. I'm done for the day." Dan said trying to get away but not being able to. The man's grip only tightened hurting Dan.

"What's going on here?" Dan turned his head to see Phil behind him, he didn't look happy. He knew that Phil would probably either yell at him or hit him for saying no to that man as he was to do his job. 

"I-Im sorry it's just I'm done for the day.." Dan started.

"He said no, so let go of his arm." Phil said looking past Dan glaring at the drunk man who let go after seeing the look on Phil's face. Dan was surprised, he was sure that he was the one who was in trouble for denying the man what he had paid for. Phil walked over and grabbed Dan's hand pulling him away from everyone. "Come on I'll take you home. And you're not working here anymore."

"Um thank you for helping me back there.." Dan said quietly looking down at his hands. 

"Well some people need to learn that no means no." Phil said keeping his eyes on the road. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" 

Dan looked down at his arm which was a little red. "He just had a firm grip that's all."

"Don't worry I won't make you work there anymore. Not after that incident." Phil said.

"How come?" Dan asked curiously.

"Because no one deserves to be in that kind of danger. Especially someone as kind as you." Dan felt his cheeks turn pink. He looked over and noticed Phil looking at him with a soft smile. He pulled over in front of Dan's apartment. "Alright here we are."

"Thank you, I really appreciate this." Dan said shyly.

"It's no problem." He smiled politely.

Dan smiled back taking his bag and opening the door to leave. "Wait.." Phil said putting his hand on Dan's arm. Dan turned around to face him and was surprised when his lips were met with Phil's. It was a quick and soft kiss. Dan pulled away shocked and surprised with what had just happened, not sure what it was and what it meant.

"I um- bye.." Dan said getting out of the car quickly and going inside. He didn't understand how someone can go from hitting him one day to kissing him the next. Dan just thought that he was trying to mess with his head, its what a lot of people did. 

The next day he was trying his best to ignore Phil but he knew that would be difficult. "Hey Dan!" Victoria called out walking towards him. 

"Hey. I was just about to head home, I'm done for the day." Dan smiled at her.

"You're done early today." She said. "I was about to go get my daughter from school."

"I didn't have anything scheduled for today surprisingly. And you have a daughter?" Dan asked surprised.

"Yeah she's six years old. She lives here with us, Phil adores her." She smiled.

"I didn't know the boss was someone who liked kids." Dan said.

"I told you there's a lot you don't know about him." Victoria said smiling. "He's actually really sweet and kind."

"Uh huh. Well what's your daughters name?" Dan asked trying to change the topic.

"Sophia, I'll introduce you to her one day. She loves meeting new people." Dan noticed Victoria glancing behind him. He turned around and saw Phil standing across the hall looking at them. He knew that was his que to leave.

"That would be nice. I should get going I'll see you tomorrow." Dan smiled politely and tried leaving as quickly as he could. But he wasn't quick enough.

"Dan! Dan please wait." Phil said running after him. He stopped in his tracks and turned around afraid of what the consequences might be if he didn't listen.

"C-can I help you?" Dan asked nervously.

"I was really hoping we could talk.." Phil said walking up to him. Dan could feel his heart starting to race as he got closer to him. 

"Oh. About what?"

"I- um wanted to.. apologize for hitting you.." Phil started. Dan didn't know how to answer to that, he didn't know whether or not he should believe that. He just turned around and started walking but was stopped by Phil.

"Look- I really need to go. I have to um do groceries." Dan lied.

"Just listen to me, I really am sorry." Phil sighed. He looked sorry but Dan didn't know whether or not he should fall for this. "I never wanted to hit you in the first place."

"If that was true then you wouldn't have done it in the first place." Dan muttered, his eyes starting to water up. 

"It's because of a stupid contract my dad made me sign. I have to be like this with the workers. You don't know what my father is capable of." Phil explained.

Dan remembered what one of the makeup artist had said about Phil's father. "If that's the case then you have to do it and there's no point in saying you're sorry." 

"There is because I'm not doing it anymore. I won't hurt you I promise." Phil said taking Dan's hand. "Now let me take you to get groceries or whatever it is, let me make it up to you."

Dan knew this was going to be difficult to get out of, according to everyone Phil always got his way and there was no point in arguing with him. He just quietly agreed with him and went along. After they got groceries Dan hoped that Phil would let him go home, but no.

"I'm taking you to dinner. You look really thin." Phil said.

"I appreciate this but I'm not hungry.." Dan sighed. Skipping meals was often something Dan did, he didn't like his body and thought maybe eating less would make an improvement.

"I'm not taking no for an answer Dan." Phil said pulling up in front of a restaurant. To Dan's surprise Phil was being a gentleman the entire time. He pulled out Dan's chair, and ordered for him when Dan wasn't sure what to get begin the shy person he is. 

"I didn't ever think I'd see this softer side of you.." Dan said smiling slightly. They were back in the car again, Phil was driving him home after dinner.

"Well then maybe you should get to know me." Phil smiled pulling over in front of Dan's apartment. Again taking him by surprise Phil kissed him. This time Dan kissed back. "I really like you Dan.." Phil whispered against his lips. Dan pulled away in surprise.

"I don't know if I should believe you or not.." Dan muttered looking away.

"I'm not lying to you, I do like you." Phil whispered placing his hand on Dan's cheek.

"What I don't get is how you go from yelling and hitting me one day to kissing me the next. I get that your sorry but that just doesn't happen in a days time." Dan said his eyes starting to water up. "You just see me as a gullible kid don't you? Everyone just sees me as a kid they can mess with." With that Dan got out of the car and went inside. Phil buried his face in his hands letting out a frustrated sigh. He considered going in after Dan but thought it would be best to give him some space.

"Dan, I really need to talk to you." Victoria said walking up to Dan the next day as Dan was looking through his schedule.

"Sure. Is everything okay?" Dan asked. 

"Actually no." She sighed. "Look I know what happened between you and Phil and what you said to him." Victoria being his best friend meant that Phil told her every single thing. She was the only person whe he trusted and the only one who was always there when he needed someone ever since he was a kid.

"Look if he's messing with my head then that's not cool." Dan started. "I get it I'm younger than everyone here but that doesn't make me a toy to play around with."

"Dan you've got it all wrong. Phil actually really likes you."

Dan knew Victoria never lied. She was the only one here who never lied about anything and also knew Phil really well. "H-he does?"

"Yes and its a big deal. He doesn't ever let himself get attached to anyone. He doesn't trust anyone but he trusts you." She explained. "He's really upset that you don't believe him. He has a fragile heart Dan. Do you know what happened to him?"

Dan shook his head.

"Ever since he was seventeen his father sold him. He's been raped and abused multiple times." She explained. "He's been scared ever since that maybe everyone will hurt him. And I know he hit you but it was because of that fucking contract. He really loves you and hates that he hurt you."

"Look Victoria I just need time to think this over.." Dan sighed.

"If you're going to break his heart then just get it over with." She said her tone changing.

"I never said that.. I just need some time to think this through .." Dan said softly.

"I just told you his entire back story Dan. Now either you want to give him a chance or no, its simple." She said. "I'd say do it now instead of giving him false hope."

"I'm not giving him false hope. I promise I'll talk to you about this tomorrow." 

"Don't bother Dan. Just leave it."

"Look I promise I'll talk to you tomorrow. I need time to think." Dan said turning around and walking off. All of this was so much to take in for him. He didn't know what to think of say. But he had a big decision to make.


	5. Chapter 5

What's up with you this morning?" Caitlyn asked. She noticed that he seemed a little off and lost in thoughts.

"Nothing." Dan sighed. He didn't know how to tell her about everything going on. He knew that she wouldn't understand, for starters she disliked Phil a lot, but Dan on the other side wasn't sure what he felt towards him.

"Come on Dan you know you can't lie to me." Caitlyn said rolling her eyes. "Tell ms what's wrong. Does it have anything to do with work?"

"Yeah, its just work stressing me out." Dan half lied.

"Look, why don't you just quit?" She asked.

"Unless I can find another job that pays me a decent amount I can't." He sighed. "I really have to go now, I'll see you after work." 

Phil was sitting in his office lost in his own thoughts. He stared blankly at his laptop but all he could think of was Dan. The first person he let himself fall for and open up to. He feared that Dan probably hated him and he only had himself to blame for that, he only gave him reasons to hate him. Phil knew that Victoria had told Dan about his past life, about his father and how he's the only reason that Phil is stuck with this business. She told him about what how his father would sell him to other grown men. He knew she told him that he never let himself get attached to or fall for anyone until now. The moment he saw Dan walk by his office he got up, he had to talk to him he had to try to convince him to give him another chance.

"Hey Dan!" Phil called running over to him. "Do you have a minute?"

"I- um have a shoot.." He responded nervously.

"It won't take too long." Phil promised ad Dan nodded in response. "I know that Victoria told you a few things about my past.."

"Y-yeah she did.." Dan whispered looking down.

"Everything she told you was true Dan." Phil said gently grabbing Dan's chin tilting his head up so he was looking at him. "Every single thing. It's true that I've been scared to fall in love as well until now."

Dan's cheeks turned light pink, he looked up at Phil not knowing what to say. He just wanted to grab his face and kiss him but something inside of him was stopping him from doing that. He wanted to think this through carefully before he did anything.

"I know this is too much to ask for and I probably don't deserve it but please just give me a chance.." Phil whispered stroking Dan's cheek with his thumb.

"Phil.." Dan whispered, it was the first time he ever said his first name. "I-I need time- I really have to go.."

"Why are you always running off on me!?" Phil asked stopping him. "I just told you everything and I told you Im in love with you."

"Please understand, I just need time to think it over.." Dan said putting his hand over Phil's.

"Forget it Dan, I'd rather not raise my hopes up just to be rejected by you. I don't know if I can stand the pain." Phil muttered looking away.

"I promise I'll talk to you after I'm done with the shoot." He said. He quickly kissed Phil's cheek before leaving to calm him down and assure that everything is fine. Phil knew that it should've given him hope but it didn't. He could feel his heart breaking in the fear of losing the one person he loves.

Phil just made his way back into his office, the good thing about his office was that it was in his mansion. He sat on his chair putting his head down onto his desk.

"Are you alright?" Victoria asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm such an idiot." Phil mumbled not lifting his head up.

"Why do you say that?" Victoria asked. She had  hunch that it had to do with Dan.

"I fucking poured my heart out to Dan and he just tells me that he has to go." Phil said holding his tears back. "The one person I fall for hates me." 

Victoria opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door. She looked over and saw Dan standing there. "What do you want?" 

"I need to talk to Phil.." He said quietly.

"No, if you're here to say no to him then just don't bother Dan." She said sternly.

"Please just give us a minute?" Dan asked. Victoria looked over at Phil who nodded. She gave Dan a look which was probably to warn him before leaving.

"Make it quick,I have work to do." Phil said plainly. He took the folders off his desk and got up to put them on the shelf.

"Look I'm sorry for walking off just now and before.." Dan sighed.

"I told you I like you and Victoria told you my past story and you just walked off Dan."

"I'm sorry. I just needed time to think."

"It's simple. You either like me or you don't Dan. I wish you would just tell me honestly it wouldn't hurt so much."

"You don't understand Phil, I just needed time.." 

"Please just leave Dan.." Phil sighed, he didn't want to hear what Dan to say not after how he walked off on him for the second time.

Dan however was not about to walk off again. He had to get Phil to listen to him. He grabbed Phil's arm pulling him close to him pressing his lips onto his. Phil instantly kissed back bringing up both his hands to cup Dan's face.

"Now will you just listen to me?" Dan asked between kisses.

"You like me?" Phil asked.

"Yes I like you and I'm sorry I walked off on you." Dan whispered pressing another soft kiss on Phil's lips. "And I'm willing to give this a shot."

Phil smiled pulling Dan closer to him kissing him more passionately. Phil lifted him up putting him down so he was sitting on his desk. Dan wrapped his legs around Phil pulling him closer to himself deepening the kiss. Phil felt himself tense up the moment Dan's hands had crept under his shirt running his hands up and down his body. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken it so far." Dan apologized when he felt Phil tense up remembering everything that Victoria had told him.

"I know I should be over this already I'm 27 and afraid when anyone touches me." Phil sighed pressing his forehead onto Dan's.

"Look we don't have to do anything until you're ready and sure that you want it." Dan assured him.

"I really do want to do it with you.. Just when I'm ready.." Phil said biting his lip nervously.

"We will wait until you're ready." Dan smiled wrapping his arms around Phil's waist pulling him into a hug.

"Can you stay the night?" Phil asked hoping he's not being too forward.

"Of course." Dan smiled pecking his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Phil was woken up by the sunlight hitting his face. He groaned in annoyance forgetting to close the curtains the other night. He was a little confused when he felt a pair of arms around his waist. A smile formed on his lips when he remembered yesterday and that Dan stayed the night. The younger boy shifted snuggling closer to Phil still fast asleep. Phil took that time to admire the sleeping boy smiling at the thought that he can finally call him his. He gently traced his thumb along his lips and cheek. Not being able to help himself he leaned down and pressed soft kisses on his face which woke him up.

"Good morning gorgeous." Phil whispered gently stroking Dan's cheek with his thumb. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning." Dan mumbled. He looked up at Phil smiling. "I haven't slept this well in so long."

Phil smiled leaning down to press a soft kiss on his lips. "It's almost noon."

"Crap I'm going to be late, I have a client scheduled for today." Dan sighed sitting up. Phil frowned at the thought of Dan having to leave and sleeping with another man. But he also knew that if he unscheduled him right now the client may raise issues. Dan got up and went straight for a shower. Phil got up and pulled out an outfit for him to wear when he got out of the shower.

"Can't I convince you to have breakfast first?" Phil asked hugging Dan from behind.

"It's noon and I have to be there in half hour." Dan sighed as he fixed his hair. 

"Can we do something afterwards?" 

"I have to go to my apartment for a bit after. But you can come pick me up from there." Dan smiled kissing his cheek before leaving.

Phil sighed to himself, he was glad that Dan had decided to work here because otherwise he would've never met him. But he didn't want Dan to work anymore. Perks of him being the boss was that he could make that decision of whether or not he should work and now he didn't want him working.

"Where's Dan?" Victoria asked walking into Phil's office.

"He had to leave." Phil sighed. "I'm going to pick him up from his apartment later after he's done."

"Oh he had a client?" She asked.

"Yes. But it'll be his last one, I'm not making him work anymore." Phil explained. Victoria smiled at him feeling happy that he's finally let himself open up to someone and love someone, something which she was afraid would never happen. But it finally did and he was happy after such a long time.

Dan could feel himself tense up when he approached the steps of his client. He would not describe any of his experiences with clients to be pleasing, most of them were rough and abusive. A tall man who looked like he was in his thirties opened the door letting Dan in. Dan instantly got a bad vibe from the man just by the way he looked at him.

"Are you into kinky sex?" The man asked leading Dan to the bedroom.

"No.." Dan answered back. The man turned around clenching his fist hitting Dan in the face making him fall back.

"Maybe you want to reconsider your answer." He said grabbing Dan's arm pushing him onto the bed. Fear filled Dan, despite the fact that things were okay between him and Phil he still has to deal with this.

He had never had such an abusive client before, he tried his best not to show any signs of weakness in front of him afraid that it will only make it worse. Dan walked home in pain, he knew Phil would ask what happened when he comes to pick him up but he knew he probably would not be able to do anything. Caitlyn heard Dan come into his apartment from her own apartment.

"Hey where were you last night? I was so worried." She asked coming inside.

"I stayed the night at my boyfriends place." Dan responded.

"Boyfriend? But you and Nathan broke up.." Caitlyn said confused.

"My new boyfriend."

"Dan, what the hell happened to your cheek?!" She asked as soon as he noticed the swollen cheek.

"I..got hit.." He sighed.

"Was it your boss again? That man needs to give you a break."

"No it wasn't Phil. It was a client."

"Phil? Since when are you on first name basis?" She asked confused.

Dan was about to explain everything to her when he heard someone walk into his apartment. He looked over Caitlyn's shoulder to see Phil. Dan smiled slightly seeing him, Caitlyn turned around and looked at him confused.

"Sorry I should've knocked but your door was open." Phil said leaning down kissing Dan's lips softly.

"It's okay." Dan smiled kissing him again.

"What happened to your cheek babe?" Phil asked.

"A client.. You should see my back.." Dan sighed.

"Okay I'm sorry but have I missed something!?" Caitlyn asked, Dan had almost forgot that she was still here. "Are you two together or something!?"

"Yeah we are." Dan answered plainly. He knew that she wasn't happy with this at all but after dealing with that client he didn't not want any more conflicts. "I'll explain to you some other time, we're going over to Phil's place."

After basically rushing Caitlyn out of the apartment the two went over to Phil's mansion. 

"I've got a first aid kit, take your shirt off." Phil instructed sitting behind Dan who did as he was told revealing cuts and small slashes. "Did he whip you?" 

"He was into kinky shit." Dan sighed. He winced in pain as Phil carefully dabbed the wounds cleaning them before carefully bandaging them.

"Okay I'm done." Phil said kissing the back of Dan's head. Dan grabbed his shirt putting it back on when Phil noticed noticed his arms. "What's this babe?" He asked pulling Dan's sleeve up.

"I- um.. They're really old.." Dan started to feel scared that this would change things between them. He surprised when Phil started kissing his wrist, he kissed each and every scar. "Y-you don't think I'm a freak?"

"Of course not babe. It makes me sad that you did this and I know some of them are probably my fault." Phil said kissing his cheek "But I promise you I'll never hurt you."

"They're not your fault Phil." Dan promised. "It's because of my life, my family and its stupid I know.."

"Look.." Phil said pulling his own sleeve up revealing some fading scars. He lifted his top to expose more scars. 

"Some of these aren't self inflicted are they?" Dan asked in shock. He gently brushed his fingertips over the scars.

"Most of them aren't. They're from my dad and those men.."

"I-I didn't know it was this bad.. I'm so sorry Phil.." Dan whispered, his eyes started to water up.

"I wasn't happy with my life either, it sucked. But I'm finally happy now and its all thanks to you." Phil smiled kissing his forehead.

Dan smiled leaning into Phil resting his head on his chest. "I'm a little tired is it okay if I take a nap?"

"Of course babe."

"Stay with me please.." Dan mumbled snuggling closer to Phil drifting off to sleep. 

Phil woke up after a couple of hours, Dan was still asleep, he didn't want to wake him up so he quietly got up and went into his office. He decided to clear Dan of every shoot he was scheduled for, he made up his mind he didn't want Dan working anymore.

"Phil?" Dan mumbled. He walked into his office yawning and rubbing his eyes. "I woke up and you weren't in bed.."

"Sorry babe I was just doing some work." Phil said getting up wrapping his arms around Dan. "I was clearing your entire schedule." 

"Why?" Dan asked confused.

"I'll explain everything don't worry. I also have something important I need to ask you." He added in. "But first how about I make us some dinner."

"I didn't know you cooked."

"I do. Usually my chef cooks for me but I was thinking it'll be nice to cook for my boyfriend today." Phil smiled taking Dan's hand leading him into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you serious? You want me to move in?" Dan asked looking over at Phil. The two were cuddled together in Phil's bed.

"I know we just started dating but you know you won't have to worry about rent or anything.." Phil said as he ran his fingers through Dan's hair. Dan closed his eyes melting into Phil's gentle touch as he played with Dan's hair. Usually he hated when anyone touched his hair but he didn't Phil doing it. "And it also gets lonely here.."

Dan thought for a minute, it was really early into their relationship and also with their rough past. But he trusted Phil, the way he took care of him after that abusive client and then told him he's not going to make him do any jobs anymore and instead he will help him in his office. "Alright, I'll move in.. But I need to get some important things from my apartment."

Phil smiled and leaned in to kiss Dan softly. He placed his hand on Dan's cheek deepening the kiss. He could tell that Dan was trying to hold back as he probably didn't want to want to make him uncomfortable so Phil knew he was the one who would have to take a step further. He gently pushed Dan back so he was laying down on his back. Phil hovered over him kissing him passionately. He reached down grabbing the hem of Dan's shirt pulling it back and kissing him more passionately.

"Phil, are you sure?" Dan asked. A small moan escaped from his lips as Phil kissed down his neck to his collarbone.

"Mmhmm.." Phil murmured stripping from his own shirt and jeans and started tugging at Dan's pulling them off.

"So I guess you want to take control." Dan laughed wrapping his legs around Phil's waist pulling him closer. Phil smiled before leaning down to kiss him again.

xxx

First thing in the morning, Dan went back to his apartment to get the box of his father's things. Luckily, Caitlyn was at work so he didn't have to deal with giving her an explanation. He didn't know what to say to make her understand, he appreciated her concern but he knew she wouldn't listen to anything he had to say if he defended Phil. So right now he thought its best if he just explains later, now is just not the time. After getting everything he needed he went back to Phil's place, he knew Phil would be working right now he decided to take the box to their room. He was stopped when someone bumped into him.

"Oops sorry.." A little girl giggled.

"No no I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Dan apologized putting his box down and helping the little girl up.

"Are you Phil's new boyfriend?" The little girl asked. "My mommy told me about you."

Dan knew that this must be Victoria's daughter, Sophia. "Yes I am, my name's Dan." He smiled extending his hand for for her to shake.

"I'm Sophia." She smiled.

"I see you two have met." Victoria said as she approached them. "So are you moving in Dan?"

"Yeah I just got back from my apartment, I needed to get some things that I just couldn't leave behind."

"Do you need help with that box?" She asked politely.

"It's alright, I've got it." Dan smiled picking it up.

"I'll see you around, I need to drop Sophia at her friends place." Victoria said grabbing her hand. Sophia smiled and waved goodbye to Dan before following her mom.

Dan took the box to his and Phil's room. He sat down on the carpet and opened it to make sure everything was in the box. That just turned into him sitting there for an hour looking through a photo album he found with pictures of him with his father when he was a kid.

"Hey when did you get back?" Phil asked coming inside.

"Like an hour ago, I didn't want to bother you while you were working." Dan said looking up at him.

"It's okay, I don't have much work today. What are you looking at?" He asked curiously. Dan patted a stop on the carpet for Phil to sit down.

"These belonged to my dad and the only things I have left of him." Dan explained showing Phil the pictures.

"Is that you with him? You look so cute." Phil smiled making Dan blush. He looked through the box pulling out his father's military jacket. "He was a solider?"

"Yeah, h-he was shot when I was 15.." Dan whispered. He felt a lump in his throat, his eyes started to water up.

"And you don't talk to anyone else from your family?"

Dan shook his head. "My dad was the only one who loved me. Everyone else hated me. The last straw was when I dropped out of University, they wanted me to become a doctor but I was into acting. Didn't go as I planned.."

"My mom and brother are the only ones who love me, my uncle's alright but he's scared of my father.." Phil sighed. "My mother died a few years ago and my brother is in the military so I don't see him that much." 

"I'm sorry.." Dan whispered looking down feeling bad. He could tell that this was probably something Phil didn't want to talk about.

"It's okay. I need to introduce you to my brother though, I told him about you." Phil smiled. "He's really anxious to meet you, I'm going to talk to him tomorrow." 

"I'd like that." Dan smiled.

"Oh I wanted to ask you something." Phil said standing up holding out his hand for Dan to take. "I help out in this home, its like an orphanage with little babies who aren't wanted by their birth parents. Would you like to come with me today? I help out at least once a week."

"That's really sweet of you. And of course I'd like to help." Dan smiled taking Phil's hand. "Who knew the man who runs a prostitution business has such a soft spot for little children."

"I'm only stuck in this because of my father. I hope you don't have the displeasure of ever bumping into him." Phil sighed.

"Is he the one who also makes you give out and sell drugs?" Dan asked curiously remembering Phil had provided him with them on his first day.

"Yeah.." Phil sighed. "But lets forget about him and lets go."

Dan could feel his heart melting at the sight of the cute little babies. But someone stood out to him the most, a little girl who looked about two years old. She was sat at a little table coloring. She had curly brown hair and green eyes.

"That's Lexie." Phil said noticing Dan looking at her. "She's the oldest one here, she never settled in any of her previous foster homes. She's really shy and doesn't talk to anyone that much."

Dan walked over to the little table sitting down next to Lexie. "That's a beautiful drawing Lexie." He smiled looking down at the paper covered in colorful scribbles. She smiled back at him shyly.

"Color?" She said quietly giving Dan her pencil crayons and a sheet of paper wanting him to draw with her. Dan smiled taking the pencil.

Phil stood across the room helping out the manager, Lily, with an infant. "I've never seen Lexie so happy with anyone before." She pointed out.

Phil looked up at Dan who was coloring and smiled. "Dan has his ways, its impossible to not love him. He has a really sweet and gentle nature."

"He'd be a really great Dad." Lily smiled.

After a couple of hours it was time to put the kids to sleep and time for Phil to get going. "It's time to go now babe."

"Can't we stay a little longer?" Dan asked.

"We'll come back soon I promise. Plus its time for this little one to have her nap." Phil smiled ruffling Lexie's hair who just giggled.

"I'll see you soon Lexie." Dan smiled giving the little girl a quick hug. Lexie gave Dan one of her drawings before he left.

"She really seemed to like you." Phil smiled looking at the drawing in Dan's hand. They were driving home, Phil decided not to take the limo and just take one his other cars without his driver. "I've never seen her so happy before."

"I like her too, she's such a sweet little girl, I wish we didn't have to leave.." Dan sighed. 

"Don't worry I promise we'll go back really soon." Phil smiled. He heard his phone go off and looked down to see a text from Victoria, his smiled instantly when he read it.

"What's wrong babe?" Dan asked.

"My father is coming in an hour." Phil sighed. "Just to check up on the business and workers.."

The worry in Phil's tone made Dan worry too. 

"When he gets here I want you to stay in our room." Phil instructed. "I'll tell you when he leaves but until then you must stay in our room okay?"

"Okay.." Dan nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you remember what I told you?" Phil asked looking in the mirror making sure he look presentable and professional.

"Yes, I'm supposed to stay in here until your father leaves. And you'll let me know when." Dan said repeating what Phil had said to him in the car. He walked up behind Phil and wrapped his arms around him. "Just be careful.."

"Phil, he's here." Victoria said knocking on their room door.

"I'll be back." Phil said, giving Dan a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Dan couldn't help but notice how nervous Victoria looked. Being Phil's childhood friend she must know his father as well as Phil does. His father was the one who had forced him into all this in the first place, Phil being his eldest son didn't have a choice on what he wanted to do with his life. All Dan could hope for was that his father would just leave without hurting anyone.

"I see you're making more this year than you did the previous year." Phil's father, John said as he scanned through Phil's files.

"Well I do have more workers and customers.." Phil answered plainly.

Victoria, same as everytime Phil's father came over, set down a cup of tea in front him without saying a word or even as much as looking at him.

"I see you still have your little maid of yours." John commented looking at Victoria as she quietly walked off.

"She's my friend." Phil said correcting him.

"Right of course." He muttered. "I'm afraid you're starting to go soft."

"No, definitely not." 

"We'll see. Now where are the workers?" 

Phil led him to the other prostitutes who were aware of his father visiting. No matter how Phil was forced to treat them he still made sure that he gave them a heads up when his father was to come over to check on everything. This gave them a chance to make sure they looked presentable, one thing his father was strict about was how they all presented themselves. Phil tried his best not to look nervous and same for the workers as his father looked through their files.

"Good, good." He muttered. "Looks like you're doing everything you're supposed to."

Phil felt himself relax.

"However.." His father said turning around to look at Phil. "Where is that new guy? I precisely remember receiving information from you that there was a new prostitute."

"Oh. He doesn't work here anymore." Phil said quickly trying his best to keep a calm expression.

"He better be fucking dead if he quit." His father said, his calm tone suddenly changing.

"N-no he didn't quit. We let him go." Phil added in quickly.

"And why is that?" 

"He was just really young and we didn't need him." Phil explained. "We got someone else to take his place I just don't have his files yet."

"There's more to this story." His father said suspiciously. "You haven't got a liking for that boy have you?"

"N-no I don't." Phil tried sounding as assuring as possible. He just wanted to protect Dan. Although he knew it would take more than just saying that to make his father believe him. But for now he just had to try to make him believe with words. After another hour his father had finally left. But Phil stilled sensed suspicion inside of him, he knew he would be back soon and that hiding Dan would be a much more difficult task and also that he couldn't hide him forever.

"So.. How did it go?" Dan asked as Phil crawled onto the bed laying down with his head in Dan's lap.

"It went alright. Except I think he's suspicious about what's going on between us." Phil sighed.

"Why? Did he say anything?" Dan asked moving Phil's fringe from his eyes.

"He asked if I had a liking for you and if that's why I took you off work." Phil explained. "But I just told him a bunch of crap. Right now its best I keep you away from him to protect you."

The two stayed in silence for a while. Phil kept his head rested in Dan's lap closing his eyes as Dan played with his hair. He got up when he heard a notification on his laptop which was from his brother calling. He got up and grabbed his laptop accepting the call.

"Hey brother." Phil smiled as soon as he saw his brother's face on his screen.

"Hey. You look stressed. Did Dad pay a visit?" Phil chuckled at how well his brother actually knew him.

"You know it. He's onto Dan and I." Phil sighed. "But I made up a story of why he doesn't work anymore."

"Oh right Dan. So when do I get to meet him?" His brother asked.

Phil looked at Dan when he realized that he was out of the webcam's range. "Now actually." He said pulling Dan closer to him. "Dan this is my brother Alex. And Alex this Dan, the love of my life."

Dan smiled at what Phil said, he could feel his cheeks heat up.

"Hi Dan." Alex smiled.

"Hi.." Dan answered shyly.

"So you and my brother met because of this prostitution business? Romantic." Alex teased making Dan laugh slightly.

"In my defense, Dan is different he's nothing like the others." Phil added in leaning over to kiss Dan's cheek.

"I can tell." His brother smiled. "How old are you Dan?"

"I'm twenty.." Dan said quietly.

"My brother seems to have a thing for younger men." Alex said raising his eyebrow.

"No, just for Dan." Phil said.

"Well he seems special if you really love him." Alex smiled. "I'm really happy for you two."

Dan heard his phone's ringtone and pulled it out to see Caitlyn was calling. "I should take this I haven't spoken to her in days." Dan sighed getting up saying goodbye to Alex before he left. "It was nice talking to you, hopefully we'll speak again soon."

"It was nice meeting you Dan." He smiled. "So Phil, do you think he's the one?" 

"What do you mean?" Phil asked.

"I mean do you think he's the one you'll marry?" 

Phil felt his cheeks turn pink. "Yeah I mean I want to.. But someday.. He's young and we just started dating so I don't think he has really thought about it you know."

"You two have moved past the going slow part he has moved in. I won't be surprised if you'll be married with kids by the end of this month." Alex joked. "So what's Dan doing now?"

"He said he's trying to figure out what he can do. But he told about how he wanted to be an actor and he used to take part in a lot of school plays." Phil explained.

"That's interesting." Alex said.

"So I was thinking that I could help him get started. I have connections so I can get him an audition for something and we'll see how it goes." Phil smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea." Alex said smiling. "I should go now, I'll talk to in two weeks same time. Bye."

Dan walked back into the room after a while laying back down with Phil. 

"So what was Caitlyn saying?" Phil asked.

"First I told her I moved in with you and we argued for five minutes." Dan explained. "But then she said that she's willing to give you a chance."

"Is she?" Phil asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah. So we have to go for coffee with her tomorrow." Dan said sitting up. "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, she's your best friend." Phil smiled.

Dan smiled and leaned in to peck his lips. He really wanted this relationship to work, it was his first relationship that was more than just sex and where he actually felt really happy after a long time. He felt important and loved, and it was safe to say that he has fallen in love with Phil and there's no one else he would want to be with. He just wished Caitlyn would see what he saw in him and that Phil's father wasn't a problem.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might seem a bit rushed but you all will see where we're heading with this :)

Dan woke up alone the next morning. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking around the room to see if Phil was there but he wasn't. He knew that Phil was probably in his office. He got up and grabbed his T-shirt pulling it on and made his way outside.

"Dan?" He heard a familiar voice say behind him. Dan turned around and saw Nathan standing there looking at him confused. "So the rumors are true."

"What rumors?" Dan asked honestly not knowing what he was talking about.

"The rumors about you sleeping with the boss to get off of work." Nathan said in a bitter tone.

"Actually we're dating and I live here with him now." Dan said correcting him. He wasn't in the mood to talk to him so he just walked past him. Nathan grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Do you actually believe he likes you?" Nathan asked laughing. "You're a child."

"A child? Really? When did that ever stop you from fucking me." Dan shot back angrily pulling his arm away. "And he doesn't like me he loves me. We're in love." 

"Funny because just a while back he hated you and abused you." Nathan said. 

"Shouldn't you be with a client or a shoot Nathan?" Phil asked sternly walking up them. He put his arm around Dan protectively. Nathan knowing better to not argue with him left quietly. Dan sighed in relief, he was reaching the limit of his patience with Nathan. "Oh I have really exciting news for you." Phil said wrapping his arms around Dan's waist pulling him close.

"Really? What is it?" Dan asked curiously.

"I was able to get you auditions for a few movies. I have connections and well they're in a few days." Phil smiled.

"Are you serious?" Dan asked surprised. "But Phil I've only participated in shows for school I'm not good enough to be in movies.."

"Well we won't know until you try." Phil smiled pecking his lip. 

"You're wonderful you know that." Dan smiled leaning forward to kiss him more passionately.

"I know." Phil joked pulling away. "Now lets get you some breakfast." 

After breakfast Phil finished up any remaining work he had left. By the time he was done it was time for lunch. Dan reminded him that they had to meet up with Caitlyn at a coffee shop in a little while so they decided they would just eat there. When they got to the coffee shop they saw Caitlyn was already there drinking coffee and reading a book.

"You go sit down and I'll get drinks and something to eat. Is there anything specific you want?" Phil asked.

Dan shook his head. "I'll have what you're having." 

Phil got in line and Dan took a deep breath and walked to Caitlyn's table. He pulled out a seat and sat in front of her.

"Hey.." He said awkwardly.

"Hey. You made it." Caitlyn said putting her book down. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's in line getting our drinks." 

"What a gentleman." Dan could sense the hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"You said you were going to give him a chance.." Dan sighed.

"I know but first you need to tell me how all of this happened." She said crossing her arms.

Dan took a deep breath. "Okay so one day he helped me out when some drunk tried getting aggressive with me and he dropped me home because it was raining and he was being really nice. And a few days later he took me out for lunch and then dropped me home and kissed me and said he liked me but I just left because I thought he's messing with me. His friend told me that he did like me and he told me that he's in love with me and asked me to give him a chance."

"And you believe him?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well yeah I mean there's more to it he told me some personal things that he hasn't told anyone before and I believe him." 

"But after everything he did Dan.." Caitlyn whispered.

"Look we're both past it now. He never wanted to hurt me in the first place." Dan explained.

"Here you are love." Phil said putting down their drinks and bagels on the table. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Dan's cheek before sitting down next to him and nodding at Caitlyn who just nodded back awkwardly.

"So why did you hurt Dan if you didn't want to in the first place?" Caitlyn asked not holding back one bit. Dan shot her a look which she just ignored.

"My father has this contract which says I had to, it was for all the workers." Phil explained. Dan was confused as to why he was telling Caitlyn all this knowing that no one was supposed to know.

"So how will I trust that you won't do it again?"

"Because I love Dan and I don't care what my father says. This is a part of my life he and his contract can't control." Phil said taking a sip of his coffee.

"You two just got together last week, how can you possibly be in love?" She asked.

"Because Dan is different from anyone I've met. He's kind and gentle and loving and he's my family." He said. Dan looked over at him and smiled taking his hand in his own.

"Look Caitlyn please just give Phil a chance.. You'll see why I love him so much already." Dan said.

"Alright." Caitlyn said after a few seconds of silence. "But I have to get to work now so I'll talk to you later."

"Well that went better than I thought." Phil said putting his arm around Dan as they walked out of the coffee shop. "So is there anything you want to do while we're out?"

"Can we go see Lexie?" Dan asked. He developed an attachment to her since their last visit.

"Of course." Phil smiled.

When they got there Lexie instantly ran into Dan's arms the moment she saw him. Phil smiled and left the two to play and started helping Lily out. 

"This is honestly the happiest I've seen her." Lily said looking over at Dan and Lexie. Dan was reading her a story she listened with her full attention giggling and clapping her hands.

"Why haven't you moved Lexie into another foster system with kids her age?" Phil asked curiously.

"I told you Phil she's really shy. She's two years old and she's very quiet except around Dan." She explained. "I was meaning to ask you if you were interested in taking her in."

"I don't know Lily.." Phil sighed. "I mean I've always wanted kids but Dan and I just got together and he's only twenty I don't know if settling with a child is a good idea for now.."

"I understand that.."

Dan noticed that Phil and Lily were looking his way and talking quietly, he was curious of what they where talking about and if everything was okay. Lexie was busy coloring now so he got up and walked over to them. Lexie looked up and pouted as she saw Dan walking away from the table. She got up and ran after him. "Dada?"

Dan turned around confused. Phil and Lily also heard and looked over at the little girl running to Dan. "Did you just call me Dada?" He asked looking down at her. Lexie just pouted and reached up for Dan who took her in his arms.

"Did you hear that Phil?" Dan asked turning around to see Phil smiling at him.

"She really loves him Phil.." Lily said hoping that Phil would reconsider now.

"Can you get the paperwork then?" Phil asked.

"Fostering or adoption?" She asked.

Phil looked over at Dan who was looking at him surprised. "Adoption."

"Wait, for real Phil?" Dan asked and Phil nodded.

"Do you want to come home with me and Dan?" Phil asked tickling Lexie who just giggled. Lily got the papers and Phil signed them.

"Usually its a much longer process you two are really lucky." She smiled. "Now good luck to you three."


	10. Chapter 10

It started off with just taking Lexie in because of Dan. He had gotten attached to her and she started seeing him as her dad. As time went by Phil starting more and more attached to her as well and it made his relationship with Dan even stronger. Caitlyn and their other friends said that they had jumped in too fast but they couldn't just leave her in the foster system. It had been 6 months since they brought her home and they had never been happier. Phil had always wanted this although his father forbid it. He was expected to find a girl and marry and have a child of his own, it was just how it had worked. So for the past months all Phil had been doing is avoiding his father, their calls never lasted more than five minutes. He needed to protect his family and staying away from his father was the way to do it.

"Daddy?" Lexie called out running into his office and climbing into his lap. Phil smiled and shut his laptop.

"What did you do now?" Phil asked laughing taking the little girl in his arms. He knew her running into his office and into his arms meant she had probably done something she wasn't suppose to and Dan had caught her.

"She drew on her bedroom wall, again." Dan said walking into the office holding markers. "Is it so hard to just colour in your coloring books?" 

Lexie looked up at Dan and nodded innocently making Phil laugh. Dan gave him a stern look.

"He's right Lexie, no more coloring on the walls okay?" Phil said clearing his throat. The little girl nodded and ran out of the office back to her room. Phil shook his head laughing softly and went back to his laptop. 

"What are you looking at?" Dan asked curiously walking up to Phil. "Surrogates?"

Phil felt himself starting to tense up a bit. He had wanted a child of his own, things went so well with Lexie but he didn't know if its what Dan wanted. Phil still thought that maybe it was all too rushed because if they didn't know about Lexie they would never have even talked about having kids so early in their relationship and 6 months later, now, they still would've been just a couple. He assumed that Dan still wasn't ready for a commitment being only twenty years old.

"Oh, I just saw an ad and clicked on it curiously." Phil said saying the first thing that came into his mind.

"They don't have pop up ads for these things Phil." Dan said rolling his eyes. "Now tell me."

"I was just looking for information.." Phil said biting his lip nervously.

"You want a kid?" Dan asked. 

Phil nodded. "But its fine we can wait. It's still really early into our relationship and we already made a huge jump adopting Lexie six months ago."

"Phil, why didn't you tell me?" He asked sitting down on Phil's lap putting his arms around Phil's neck.

"Because you're so young and we've been together for only six months. I wasn't sure that it was something you wanted because we have Lexie and another baby would..." Phil was interrupted by Dan pressing his lips onto his.

"Listen to me, I love you okay and if its what you want then its what I want too." He smiled kissing him again.

"Really?" Phil said, his face lit up but then instantly dropped. "But what about this business? It's not really the best thing to raise a child in."

"I know you can't get rid of it, but look Lexie is away from it and so will the baby." Dan said.

"You're really okay with it?" Phil asked once more, "Because I already have someone who can help us.."

Dan laughed slightly and nodded, "Of course I am."

Phil smiled and pulled Dan closer to him for a kiss. He pulled away to the sound of his phone ringing, when he checked to see who it was he saw that it was his father calling. He declined the call and put his phone down.

"Who was calling?" Dan asked.

"Just my dad, but I will call him back later." 

"Is everything okay?" Dan asked frowning getting a little worried over why Phil's father was calling.

"Don't worry probably asking about work or something." He smile pecking his lip, "We can ask Victoria to babysit Lexie come on."

Dan was still surprised at how quickly Phil could make things happen. Things that would take months to make happen Phil got them done in a matter of days time. It was a great perk of belonging in that family, and the only perk that Phil saw. They met the surrogate mother, she was a 25 year old named Valarie. She had beautiful green eyes and brown hair. Dan suggested that Phil was to be the one to donate his sperm as it was Phil's idea in the first place. They exchanged information with Valarie and she promised to let them know as soon as there is any news.

"I've never been so excited about something in my entire life." Dan smiled sitting in the car.

"Me too." Phil said leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Can you believe it's almost 7 months since we started dating?" 

"It feels like longer, I mean look at us." Dan chuckled softly, his expression fell suddenly. "Phil, you don't think we're moving too fast do you?"

"We are moving fast, but I don't think we need to slow down. I love you." Phil said kissing him softly. "I have an idea, lets go to a bar or club."

"That explains why you have your chauffeur with us today instead of driving yourself. But that wouldn't be very responsible, Lexie's at home."

"Victoria is watching her, I already talked to her don't worry." Phil assured him, "and besides we haven't been out in so long."

Dan hesitated but then agreed, Phil was right it wasn't very often that they got to go out much alone now. The driver pulled over in front of a club, Dan recognized it, it was the same club where  he was supposed to celebrate his twentieth birthday with his now ex boyfriend. Phil grabbed his hand and pulled him into the club. It wasn't long until Phil was drunk, Dan planned taking it easy but Phil wanted to have fun. It wasn't long until he had gotten Dan drunk too.

"We are such horrible parents." Dan giggled putting his arms around Phil's neck.

Phil took Dan's arm and pulling him into an empty corner pressing him against the wall. "No we aren't, we're just having fun." He whispered trying to keep a steady speech. Dan pulled him closer crashing their lips together.

"Ugggh its my dad calling again." Phil groaned pulling his phone out of pocket, he struggled to turn his phone, assuming he had done so he put his phone back in his pocket. Dan giggled and grabbed Phil's face pulling him in for another kiss. Phil kissed back instantly parting his lips allowing Dan's tongue to glide against his. They kissed sloppily and pulled away for air.

"Daniel Howell I fucking love you so much." Phil panted, leaning down leaving kisses along Dan's jawline and neck.

Dan tangled his fingers in Phil's hair and moaned softly as Phil kissed his neck. "Why aren't we married yet?"

"We should get married." Phil mumbled against his neck. He looked at Dan before kissing him again.

....

"Mr. Lester? Is everything okay?"

John Lester put his phone down angrily, Phil had thought he had turned his phone on but had actually answered his father's call allowing him to hear everything between him and Dan. "I need to pay my son a visit."


	11. Chapter 11

Dan groaned as the sunlight hit his face, he opened his eyes wondering why his head hurt so much. He had blurred memories from last night, all he remembered was going to a bar with Phil after the meeting with the surrogate mother and then it's all blank. Dan tried sitting up but two arms were holding him down, he looked over seeing Phil still asleep with his arms around Dan's waist. He carefully grabbed his phone from the side table seeing that it's already noon. He noticed something else, a piece of paper on the ground that appeared to the be a marriage certificate.

"P-phil, get up.." Dan whispered shaking Phil who groaned. He opened his eyes and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"What's the matter? Why are you up so early?" He asked rubbing his head, like Dan he also felt his head pounding.

"It's noon." Dan said reaching down to pick up the paper. "Um Phil, what's this?"

Phil looked up at Dan confused taking the paper from him. His eyes opened wide when he realized what it actually was. "Did we- did we drunk marry?" He quickly sat up noticing two wedding bands on the bedside table.

"I honestly don't remember anything from last night." Dan said looking at Phil confused.

"I am so so sorry Dan." Phil apologized quickly "Its my fault I'm the one who suggested going to the bar and talked you into it when you said Lexie is home and I said Victoria would-"

"Phil, you don't have to apologize" Dan said cutting Phil off. "I'm every bit responsible as you are." 

"I know that but we've been together what? Seven months almost? And yeah we talked about marrying one day but never in details or when we would marry." Phil continued covering his face with his hands. "And when we did marry I wanted it to be special and romantic but now I ruined it because I'm so fucking stupid and irresponsible."

"Hey hey don't say that, look don't blame yourself it's okay Phil."

"But you probably didn't even want this.." Phil muttered looking down.

Dan sighed then playfully tackled Phil back onto the bed sitting on him with his knees on both sides. "Can you stop talking for just one minute and hear me out?" 

Phil tried sitting up but was just pushed back down again by Dan. "Alright..." He groaned.

"I get it, we were drunk and people do stupid things they regret when they're drunk but I don't regret this." Dan said taking Phil's hands in his and intertwining their fingers. "Do you regret it?"

"It's not that I regret it, I wanted to marry you more than anything but I wanted it to be special.." 

"It's what we both wanted, whatever happened, happened. I promise I'm really happy even though I don't remember anything from last night." Dan smiled. He leaned down pressing his lips on Phil's. He let go of Phil's hands and placed them on his cheeks.

"I love you." Phil mumbled against Dan's lips before kissing him back. Dan let out a small noise when Phil pulled away and sat up but kept Dan on his lap wrapping his arms around his waist. "I might not remember last night, but by the looks of these seems like we had a fun night." Phil smirked running his hands down over the lovebites on Dan's neck, down his chest, stomach and on his hips.

"You twat, how am going to hide these." Dan laughed playfully slapping Phil's hand away and gesturing to the ones on his neck. Phil pouted pretending to be hurt but failing to keep a serious face. "I can't believe I used to think you were scary and intimidating when I first met you." 

"Really? So what am I to you now?" Phil asked curiously, raising his eyebrow.

"You're like a cute little kitten." Dan giggled wrapping his arms around Phil's neck.

"Hey, I'm really manly okay." Phil laughed sliding his hands farther down Dan's back placing  them on his bum.

"You can put on a scary guy act and you run a prostitution business, but in reality you're just a gentle kitten." Dan said pecking his lip.

Phil smiled his tongue sticking out slightly, he leaned in to kiss Dan once more but was interrupted by a small knock on the door.

"Daddy!!" A little voice called out knocking on the door again. Dan got up grabbed his clothes from the ground and tossing Phil his clothes. He was so glad that they taught Lexie to knock if the door is locked and not to just walk in like that. Dan looked back making sure that Phil was decent and then proceeded towards the door.

"Hey baby girl." Dan smiled opening the door picking her up. He walked back to bed and sat down next to Phil.

"I hope you were good for your Auntie Victoria." Phil said tickling her tummy.

Lexie giggled moving Phil's hands away and nodded. "Missed you!!" 

"We missed you too sweetie, I promise we won't pull something like that again." Dan said kissing her cheek.

"Hey Dan, don't you have a shoot for a movie or something today?" Phil reminded him as he checked the date on his phone. Having connections he was able to get Dan a bunch of auditions remembering how he had told him that he always wanted to be an actor since he was young. Dan got offers from a bunch of them and was now filming his first ever movie, he constantly said that he would never have gotten it if it wasn't for Phil but Phil said that he got it because he has talent.

"Yeah in a couple of hours, its just a small shoot today." Dan said putting Lexie back down.

Phil nodded and went back to looking through his phone to check if Valerie had texted or called when something odd caught his eye. "That's odd, it says I was on call with my dad for almost fifteen minutes last night.."

"And I'm assuming you have no idea?" Dan asked.

Phil shook his head. "No.. Oh well its probably nothing." 

After Dan had gone to his shoot taking Lexie with him, Phil thought he could pass his time by going through paperwork in his office making sure everything is in order. He looked down at his phone seeing his father was calling again, not remembering anything from last night he just didn't want to face his father after whatever so he declined his call and went back to work. By the time Dan had come home Phil was already done with his work.

"Where's Lexie?" Phil asked as Dan walked into his office.

"In her room, she fell asleep on the way back." Dan smiled sitting on the edge of Phil's desk. Phil smiled back getting up and wrapping his arms around Dan pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek softly.

"You're really affectionate today" Dan said melting into the hug.

Phil opened his mouth to say something but stopped upon hearing Victoria outside his office talking to someone sounding nervous.

"Phil is really busy right now Mr. Lester don't think right now is a good time." He heard her say, he knew she was talking to his father. Phil felt himself freeze, quickly snapping out of it he pulled away from Dan but keeping a hold onto his hand.

His father walked in ignoring Victoria glaring at the two. "Now I seem to understand why you're always ignoring my work calls or in a rush to hang up." He says looking at Phil.

Dan looked at Phil's father nervously, getting off of the table. Phil kept a protective hold on Dan's hand moving him back standing in front of him.

"You've keeping this from me for many months now, I must hand it to you I wasn't suspecting this." John Lester looked back at Dan keeping a stern look on his face. "This must be Daniel, the one I heard you with over the phone yesterday and the one you said you had fired. I recognize him from pictures."

"Dan's my husband." Phil answered plainly.

"You know what the rules are Philip, you're to marry a woman not a man. Do you care so little of this boy putting him in danger like this." 

"I don't care for your rules father." Phil shot back bitterly, "and don't you dare threaten my husband."

"You seem to be forgetting what I'm capable of." 

"No, I haven't forgotten about what a coward you actually are that your only way of handling things is by killing. When things don't go your way you just kill whoever is in your way, just like how you killed my mother." Phil said clenching his fist.

Dan felt Phil starting to shake with anger, he placed his hand on Phil's arm squeezing his gently in attempt to calm him down.

"Starting now, this boy will go back to work as a prostitute, its all he's good for." His father ordered. "If he doesn't then you can say goodbye to him."

Not thinking twice or hesitating, Phil moved Dan away bringing his fist up hitting his father as hard as he could making him fall back crashing into the shelves. "You do not threaten my family, the only reason you were able to get away with ruining my life all these years was because I let you. I am not letting you ruin it any more." Phil grabbed his father by his collar pushing him back with full force. Victoria and one of Phil's bodyguards came running in upon hearing the noise thinking his father had hurt him surprised that the circumstances were the other way around.

"Dave, please escort my father out." Phil said calmly. Dave nodded grabbing John by his arm pulling him away.

"Phil, are you okay?" Victoria asked worried.

"I'm fine." Phil assured her walking back to Dan who threw himself into his arms sighing in relief. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

"What's on your mind?" Phil asked laying next to Dan putting his arm around him and pulling him close.

"Nothing, don't worry.." Dan sighed shifting slightly so he could rest his head on Phil's chest.

"It's about my dad isn't it?" Phil asked lifting Dan's chin so he was looking at him, "Look I promised you that I won't let him hurt you or Lexie."

Dan sighed, "It's just that he's so horrible Phil."

"He's not as tough as he seems Dan, he didn't have any weapon on him or his bodyguards, without them he's just a coward."

"But Phil, just because he wasn't armed this time doesn't mean he won't be next time." Dan whispered. Ever since Phil's father had visited and threatened Dan unless he goes back into prostitution, he couldn't help but worry. Phil took the step of standing up to his father for the first time, but it still worried Dan, more now because he was afraid that not only will Phil's father target him and their daughter but now also Phil.

Phil started to say something but stopped when he heard his phone ringing, he got up to get it seeing if was his uncle calling. His uncle did in fact work with his father but he was different in many ways, for one he always tried to give Phil a heads up when his father was up to something and he never hurt anyone in any way. Phil knew why he was calling, "Hello?"

"What on earth were you thinking Philip!? You attacked your father!" His uncle exclaimed.

Phil sighed, "He was threatening my family Mark, what was I supposed to do?"

"That boy better be worth all this Philip, your father is furious and I know in fact that he will not let this go without getting his revenge." His uncle, Mark said his voice softening a bit.

"That boy is named Dan," Phil said calmly, "And he is worth it, we have been together for seven months and my father just can't come in and threaten him back into his stupid little prostitution business." 

Dan looked at Phil worryingly hearing everything Phil's Uncle was saying on the other line. Phil put his arm around him holding him close to him for comfort. He pressed a soft kiss on Dan's forehead assuring him that it will be okay.

"I'll see what I can do if I can talk your father into calming down and letting you two be," Mark sighed "It will take a lot of convincing but I will see what I can do."

"Thank you.." Phil said quietly before hanging up, before he could put it down his phone started ringing again, it was Alex. Phil stared at the number confused because this was usually the number he called from when he was at home "Hold on babe its my brother calling.."

"Phil! Why did I get a call from our Uncle saying you stood up to Dad and beat the crap out of him?" Alex asked, Phil could hear him laughing softly which was very typical of him.

"That's exaggerating, I punched him and pushed him. He pissed me off he was threatening Dan." Phil answered sighing, "And are you home? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Good, he deserves it," Alex said, "I'm at the airport waiting for a cab to take me home, I got a call from Mark before I left. I wanted to surprise you but I needed to know what was going on."

"Does your wife know you're home?" Phil asked.

"No she doesn't, I'm going to surprise her and Sam," he said, "I'm looking forward to meeting Dan in person, how about tomorrow?"

"Alex is in town, he's asking if you want to meet up tomorrow?" Phil asked looking down at Dan who just nodded. "He said sure."

Phil said goodbye to his brother and put his phone down. He laid back down putting his arm around Dan.

"Phil, what if your Uncle isn't able to convince your father and I'll have to go back into prostitution?" Dan asked tracing circles onto Phil's side.

"My Uncle has his way, and if that doesn't work then I'll step in again." Phil responded.

Dan looked up at Phil and frowned, "No, he can hurt you Phil. He's dangerous even your Uncle sounded concerned.."

"I'm doing everything he wants, I'm running his stupid business even though I don't want to, he has to accept you. This is one part of my life he can't control." Phil said, "So don't worry, I promise I won't let him hurt you."

Dan nodded quietly and rested his head back onto Phil's chest. "I love you.." He whispered.

"I love you too," Phil said pressing a soft kiss on his forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

"So, your husbands father hates you?" Caitlin asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"He doesn't like anyone," Dan sighed. "He's crazy and he is the one who forced Phil into this business of his so he can make him money."

"I feel bad for judging him now." Caitlin said. Dan gave her a small smile, he missed spending time with her, just because of everything that was going on he didn't want to lose his best friend.

"So, how are you and your boyfriend doing?"Dan asked.

"Great actually, unlike all my other relationships which end in disaster," she joked "I have a good feeling about him, he's a great wonderful guy."

Dan smiled at her, in that moment Lexie ran into the lounge climbing onto Dan's lap hugging into him. "Hey what's wrong sweetie." Dan said kissing her forehead. She looked up and pointed towards the door where Phil walked in with his brother.

"She saw Alex and ran off." Phil laughed shaking his head.

"That's just your uncle princess." Dan getting up holding onto her. She hid her face in Dan's neck peaking up at Alex as Dan shook his hand. 

"Come on, I'm not that scary looking am I?" Alex joked poking Lexie playfully. She let out a small giggle hugging Dan tighter. 

"Oh and this is Caitlin she's Dan's best friend." Phil smiled gesturing to Caitlin who smiled politely.

"You should join us for lunch Cait," Dan offered passing Lexie to Phil.

"I can't I have to get to work, but thanks for offering," Caitlin smiled hugging Dan and smiling at Phil and his brother.

Lunch was quiet fun, Dan learned a lot about Phil's brother and family. His brother Alex was a really nice guy, he was lucky to be younger than Phil that meant his father didn't really care about what he did, he was able to do whatever he wanted. Joining the military was something he had wanted for a while. Just like Phil, he was also quiet close with his mother and he loved kids. He was really excited when Phil told him about the surrogate mother and how they'll be having a baby soon. He was really glad that Phil had started standing up to his father.

"It's about time really," he said "He just can't keep pushing you around and control everything you do."

"It would not have happened if I didn't accidentally attend his call when I was drunk," Phil said running his hand through his hair, "He was not happy at all.."

"But you and Dan are happy right?" Alex asked and two nodded in response, "Then that's all that matters, who cares what our Dad has to say he needs to accept the fact that this is one part of your life he can't control."

"I also don't want part in his prostitution business.." Phil added in.

"Now that might be difficult." Alex sighed, "It'll be difficult to convince him."

"He wants me to go back into it.." Dan sighed looking down at his plate.

"Oh.. Well maybe our Uncle can talk to him, he said he'll try didn't he?"

"He did, but how much can he do Alex.." Phil sighed. He reached over the table taking Dan's hand into his own playing with the ring on his finger. Dan looked up giving him a small smile, he understood that convincing Phil's father would be difficult and he also knew that even if he didn't agree there was no way Phil would let it go and would do anything to stop his dad. He wasn't scared for himself, he was scared and worried about Phil and their daughter. He didn't want anyone getting hurt and knowing what Phil's father was capable of made him worry. He snapped out of thoughts upon hearing Phil's phone go off. Phil looked at his phone reading the tecf message with a worried expression.

"What's the matter babe?" Dan asked concerned.

"It's a text from Mark, he wanted to remind us about the big family dinner in a few days." Phil sighed.

"That's not a problem, you and I can go with my wife and kid, Dan can stay home." Alex suggested understanding why Phil looked worried.

"No," Phil said quietly, "Mark said that Dad wants me to bring Dan.."

"What about Lexie?" Alex asked.

"He only said Dan.." Phil said looking up at Dan apologetically.

"I'll come with you.." Dan said after a moment of silence.

"Dan we can think of an excuse or something" Phil said.

"No its okay, he's not going to listen to us if we don't listen to him. It's fine I'll come with you."


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you nervous?" Phil asked hugging Dan from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder. Dan was stood in front of the mirror fixing the buttons on his dress shirt. 

"A little bit.." Dan sighed putting his hand over Phil's turning his head to press a quick kiss to his lips.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everyone will love you. Alex does and his wife is really excited to meet you as well." Phil smiled.

"I'm just worried about your father." Dan said quietly, "He already hates me and what if this dinner is just some kind of set up.."

"My entire family will be there so he won't be dumb enough to pull something at that moment, you'll be okay." Phil whispered kissing his cheek. "And Victoria said that she will watch Lexie and Sophia will play with her, everything will be fine."

Dan smiled slightly and nodded. Phil's uncle, Mark, said he would talk to Phil's father, John, about backing off and letting the couple be. It resulted in John inviting Dan to the family dinner leaving Phil unsure of how the conversation had went. Not going to the dinner would make things even worse for sure and that was something Phil could not risk with Dan or their daughter.

"I want you to be good okay Lexie?" Dan said kissing the top of her head as she coloured with Sophia, Victoria's daughter.

"Okay Daddy" she said keeping her full concentration on her drawing. Dan laughed and shook his head standing up and getting ready to leave. Phil took his hand bringing it up to his lips to kiss his fingers before leading him outside to the car. The entire car ride Phil was able to keep Dan calm by talking about nicer things like preparing for their new baby. They talked about possible names for him or her and thought about turning the empty room next to theirs into a nice little nursery. They talked about Dan's father and how he would feel if he saw Dan now, married and with a daughter who adores him and how Dan had lost his way but found his way back and got back up on his feet. The nice conversation ended as soon as they pulled up in front of John's mansions driveway. 

"Come on let's get this over with." Phil whispered taking Dan's hand in his own and leading him into the mansion. Alex was already there waiting for the two to arrive holding his son's hand.

"Uncle Phil." The little boy yelled in excitement letting go of  his father's hand and ran to Phil hugging him tightly.

"Hello Nathan," Phil smiled leaning down to hug him back."Meet Dan, my husband."

"Does that mean he's also my Uncle?" Nathan asked looking up to Phil who smiled and nodded.

"But you can just call me Dan, I'm not as old as your Uncle Phil." Dan joked. 

"Very funny Daniel." Phil said rolling his eyes. A smile escaped his lips when Nathan let go of him and hugged Dan tightly too.

"Hey, Uncle Mark was waiting for you." Alex said gesturing to a man who was walking towards them. He somewhat resembled John but had a much kinder face.

"So you must be Daniel." He said walking up to Dan holding his hand out.

"Just Dan.." Dan said quietly as he shook Marks hand, "Its nice to meet you."

"It's great to meet you too." He smiled.

"What's my father up to?" Phil asked suddenly, "Why does he want us to come to this dinner so badly?"

"I talked to him, and told him to leave you two to be and that you're still working for him so there's nothing wrong with the fact that you married another man," Mark explained "He listened and then was quiet for a while and then said he wants you and Dan to come to the big family dinner. I don't know what he's up to."

Phil nodded quietly. When it was time to eat he led Dan to a table with Alex and his wife, Samantha. He looked over at the table where his dad was sitting with his uncles and noticed that he was already looking over at them. Dan was busy talking to Samantha the two got along really well.

"You can call me Sam, Samantha is too long and I like Sam more." She smiled, "Alex told me that you two have a little girl? Where is she?"

"She's at home with Victoria," Dan explained.

"Well I would love to meet her one day, Phil said she's a wonderful girl," Sam said smiling "And I know Nathan would love to meet his little cousin."

The two got along really well, she told him how she was nineteen when she was pregnant with Nathan and Alex was Dan's age and they both married really young because of that but five years later they're both still going strong despite Alex being overseas; they made their marriage work. She understood how Dan felt because of Phil's father, even she was terrified of him at first and scared for Nathan because he didn't like them at first but he eventually stopped and let them be. She assured him that everything will be alright and he will leave them alone, this was just something that John couldn't control when it came to his sons and he just needed to accept that. Phil's others relatives took turns coming over to the table to meet Dan, the ones that Dan met were really kind and welcoming. Phil gave Dan a warm smile squeezing his hand gently.

"I see everyone seems to like the new member of our family." John said walking up to the table taking a seat on the empty chair. Phil grabbed Dan's hand from under the table linking their fingers.

"What do you want Dad? Why did you want Dan to come so badly?" Alex spoke up.

"Is this not what you all wanted? For me to give him a chance?" His father answered simply, "And what better way would be than to invite him to our special family dinners."

"What we want is for you to leave Dan and I alone." Phil said coldly.

"Now what kind of father would I be if I didn't give my son's partner a chance." He said standing up, "Now you all enjoy your evening. And I hope you enjoyed dinner Daniel."

They waited until John was far away so he couldn't hear them.

"Your dad still creeps me out." Sam said, "I don't know why but there's something fishy about his behavior.."

"I don't believe him one bit.." Phil sighed looking at Dan who looked worried. "I'm going to find out what he's up to."


	15. Chapter 15

Months passed since the dinner and since John had claimed that he will leave Phil and his family alone. Phil still didn't believe it, he didn't believe that his father could change or was even capable of changing. Ever since Phil was little his father had planned out his life for him, he would take over the business and marry some girl preferably by his choice and his own kid would then take over for him when he no longer can. Ever since Dan came into his life he didn't care for his father's wishes, he finally had something he always wanted, someone who loves him; it might have taken him sometime and he was completely oblivious to his own feelings in the start but he accepted them and now he was the happiest he had ever been. Dan had never been so happy in his life before either, he never thought he'd find someone who loved him so much and start a family. Phil gave him a huge opportunity to follow his dream, he gave it a shot but then decided that he'd much rather stay at home, take care of their daughter and just help Phil around.

"Hey babe." Phil smiled getting on the bed hovering over Dan.

"Hey, so how was the appointment?" Dan asked wrapping his arms around Phil's neck pulling him down to kiss him quickly.

"It was good, the baby is healthy and a boy. Valerie gave me the ultrasound to show you." He got up and handed the envelope to Dan who opened it and smiled big seeing it.

"Just a couple more months babe." He whispered sitting on Phil's lap and kissing the corner of his mouth. Phil smiled wrapped his arms around Dan laying back onto the bed and pulling him on top on him. Dan laughed softly putting his hand on Phil's cheek stroking it with his thumb. Phil looked up at him smiling running his fingers through his hair, he pulled face closer to his and kissed him softly. Dan smiled into the kiss as he kissed him back slightly parting his lips allowing Phil's tongue access, deepening the kiss.

"Where's Lexie?" Phil asked as they pulled away and Dan started kissing along his jaw and neck.

"At the park with Victoria and Sophia." He said between kisses. He unbuttoned the top bottons of Phil's shirt and started kissing and sucking at the skin above his collarbone. Phil pulled him up kissing him again before flipping over so he was on top on him now. He began kissing and sucking at his sensitive neck, a small quiet moan escape Dan's lips. The moment however was ruined when Phil's phone started ringing. Phil groaned getting off Dan and grabbing his phone, his expression changed seeing the caller ID. Dan stared at him as he answered it.

"Who was that?" Dan asked sitting up once Phil hung up and set his phone to the side.

"My dad.." Phil sighed laying down next to him, "He said he wanted to come over to visit.."

'Why?"

"I don't know Dan, he just said he'll be here in an hour."

"Do you really think he has changed?" Dan asked "And that he wants to let us be?"

"That man will never change Dan, someone who is capable of doing everything he did is not capable of changing." He whispered turning around so he was facing the wall, "Someone who would put their own son through what he put me through when I was a teenager is not capable of changing.."

"Phil.." Dan shifted closer to him putting his arm around him pulling Phil closer to him so his back was pressed to his chest. Phil leaned back into him taking Dan's hand into his own and intertwining their fingers, "Come on the sooner he gets here the sooner he'll leave."

Within less than an hour he was here, sat at their dinner table sipping a cup of tea. He sat across from the two, the conversation seemed to go smoothly, he hadn't tried anything or said anything suspicious but Dan still couldn't help but feel really nervous. He heard talking in the hallway, Lexie was home with Victoria. Dan looked up at Phil slightly worried because she had not been introduced to John yet. 

"Hi!!" Lexie chirped running into the dining room. She climbed into Dan's lap giving him a tight hug before reaching for Phil who took her and sat her on his lap. John looked at her with a calm look on his face.

"So this must be my granddaughter I assume?" He asked keeping his eyes on Lexie who hid her face in Phil's shirt.

"This is our daughter, Lexie." Phil said calmly.

"And his Lexie short for something?" 

"It's short for Alexandra, but we call her Lexie she likes it." Dan answered. John looked up at him and nodded. The rest of the time just consisted of John asking them questions which Dan just let Phil answer, he knew what to say and what not to say to his father. Although he was trying really hard to gain their trust, the two just didn't trust him. As Phil said, a man who is capable of doing what he has done is not capable of changing or second chances. But if playing along is what will keep his family safe, Phil was going to do whatever it takes. As soon as John left the two sighed in relief.

"I didn't think he'd ever leave." Victoria said coming into the dining room sitting in front of them. "What is that man up to who does he think he's fooling with that nice act?"

"I don't know.." Phil sighed, "its been like this for months, I can't figure it out."

"Well right now I think you should focus more on getting ready for the baby, just two months if I'm not wrong?" Victoria said changing the topic. Phil smiled at her.

"We should buy clothes and toys and diapers to prepare Phil." Dan added in.

"So do you know if its a boy or girl?" 

"It's a boy, Valeria gave me a copy of the ultrasound, I'll show you." Phil smiled getting up.

"Awh, so there will be a little Phil soon." She said making the two smile and almost forgetting about everything else going on.


	16. Chapter 16

Phil had never felt so nervous in his life before, it was 2 am and he and Dan were sat in the hospital waiting room waiting to hear news about their baby. Valarie called them a few hours ago saying the baby was coming, Phil didn't waste any time he got Victoria to watch Lexie and got Dan and drove straight to the hospital. Dan had his arm linked with Phil's and rested his head on his shoulder as he spoke to Alex, who was visiting, on the phone.

"Yeah we're still waiting. I'll update you soon." Dan said before hanging up. He looked up at Phil who was staring at his watch and tapping his foot. Dan smiled and leaned up to press a soft kiss on Phil's jaw, "Don't worry babe, I'm sure everything is fine."

Just as he said that the doctor came into the waiting room, Phil looked up at him instantly and Dan grabbed his hand squeezing it gently. "Would you two like to meet your son?"

The two nodded, Phil got up holding Dan's hand, they followed the doctor into the room where Valerie was. A nurse stood by the bed holding the little baby wrapped in a blue blanket. She walked over to the couple and carefully handed Phil the little baby. Phil's eyes started tearing up, he blinked them away and looked down at the little baby in his arms, he was perfect, he was beautiful and everything Phil could've asked for. The baby opened his eyes and looked up at Phil, he had his blue eyes. His hair was brown, like Valeries. Phil smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the little baby's forehead.

"Thank you.." Dan smiled squeezing Valerie's hand. She smiled back at him and wished the two good luck.

"Do you guys have a name picked for the little guy?" She asked looking at Phil.

"I was thinking Cole. And I was hoping that his middle name could be Dylan.." Phil answered looking at Dan for approval knowing Dylan was his fathers name.

"I like it, Cole Dylan Lester." Dan smiled.

***

Phil was absolutely in love with Cole, he spent every moment taking care of him. Dan just as equally as Phil, Lexie loved the idea of being a big sister now and she would always watch her parents taking care of Cole. Whenever he cried she would run to him and would try to get him to stop before one of her Dad's got there. He was everything they could've asked for, he didn't cry too much and made his parents job easier for them, he was 5 months old now and Dan noticed how much he looked like Phil except with brown hair. Phil would always attend to him whenever he cried, so one night Dan had woken up first hearing him cry. Phil opened his eyes sleepily but Dan told him to go back to sleep and that he got it. Dan walked into the nursery and smiled down at the little baby in his crib, Cole stopped crying instantly seeing his father.

"Awh did my little boy miss me?" Dan cooed picking him up, Cole made cute noises and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Dan kissed his cheek and scrunched up his nose, "Someone needs a diaper change." 

Dan changed his diaper, just as he was about to put Cole back down into his crib he starts crying again not wanting to be put down. Dan smiled and held Cole close to him taking him into his room, he sat on the bed and watched the little baby drift off to sleep, he kept his arms around him and held him protectively. Phil moved around his sleep finding Dan and wrapped his arm around his waist. He opened his eyes seeing the sight in front of him, he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Dan and then Cole's cheek.

Phil's first priority was now his family, he couldn't care for the business anymore. He didn't find it right having that sort of business going on with his children in the mansion. He had already gotten rid of the drug business a little while before Cole was born without informing his father. John would in no way accept it, but Phil didn't his children being a part of all this, he didn't want to be like his father. Getting rid of the prostitution business however wouldn't be so easy to get past his father as that was what he was most focused on. For now Phil would just keep it running, but he found himself distracted all the time. 

"Dan, where's your husband." Dan's ex, Nathan -who still worked as a male prostitute asked.

"He went out to get some things, why?" Dan asked shifting Cole into his other arm.

"He hasn't given us our schedule for today." He said rolling his eyes, "And I would very much like to make some money so could you get the schedule?"

Dan sighed in annoyance and went into Phil's office, he grabbed the already printed schedule for the day and gave it to Nathan. "There."

"Is it that difficult for him to provide us with our schedule before he goes off to do something useless."

"What you call useless is what we call getting things for our children or spending time with them." Dan shot back rolling his eyes.

"It's pathetic, the man is in charge of a prostitution company and now he's going all soft."

"Call it what you want Nathan, in the end of the day he has a husband who loves him and he says two perfect children."

"You're pathetic Dan, besides you wouldn't have had any of this if it weren't for me." Nathan reminded him.

"You lied to me, you lied throughout the entire time we were together. Phil and I may not have started off smoothly because of his fathers rules but he loved me enough to go against them." Dan said. Cole started moving around getting fussy. He was holding onto Dan's free hand trying to put it in his mouth, Dan looked down figuring out that he was probably hungry. Without saying another word to Nathan he walked off.

"Let's get you some milk." Dan smiled kissing his cheek. He warned up the bottle and sat down on his bed and fed the little baby. Cole looked up at him with his wife blue eyes, Dan smiled down at him earning cute little noises from the baby. He laughed softly when Cole tried reaching up to touch his face. This was everything he had wanted in life, it was probably time to accept that things were perfect and he should stop worrying so much about things and just focus on right now.


	17. Chapter 17

"My Father is coming over in the morning." Phil whispered putting his arm around Dan.

"Last time we saw him was 5 months ago before Cole was born." Dan turned over so he was facing Phil, "Why is coming?"

"To check on things, you know that business of his.." Phil sighed he held onto Dan burying his face in his neck. He was quite nervous about his father coming over, last time he came over it was just Lexie, now they had Cole too. His father would probably lose it, although he had given him their space Phil did not entirely trust him. 

"Well everything is fine, right?" Dan asked .

"I guess, I mean I haven't been entirely focused on it." He sighed holding Dan closer to him.

"I'm meeting up with Cait tomorrow though," Dan remembered. "I can tell her that I can't tomorrow if you want."

"No no you should go. And take Lexie and Cole with you as well." He didn't want them there when his father came, he was a cruel twisted man whom he did not trust one bit, not after what he had done to Phil in the past. Sometimes the memories would still haunt him, he would remember being dragged away by some men and he would cry and scream for his mother to help him. She always did try to help him, but his father never allowed her, she was not the kind to back away when her child needed her but he was abusive.

The following day Dan got Lexie and Cole ready to visit Caitlyn who had some news to share with him that she would much rather tell him in person. He asked Phil once more if he was sure that he wouldn't rather have him stay at home but Phil told him that he'd feel more relaxed knowing their kids won't be around when his father is here. Doing as he was told he went over to Caitlyns.

"Wow look at you." She smiled as soon as she saw him letting him in.

"I hope you don't mind I brought them along." Dan said, Caitlyn reached over picking Lexie up and kissing her cheek, "Phil's father is coming over today so he asked if I could take them with me."

"Not at all you know I love seeing these two. Besides I wouldn't trust that man if I were you and Phil."

"So are you going to tell me what the news is?" Dan asked.

"Right so I wanted to tell you in person." She said sitting down on the couch with Lexie on her lap. "Well, um I'm pregnant."

"Are you really?" He was happy for his friend, he could tell by the look on her face that she definitely was happy with her life.

"Yes and I have an appointment in a couple of days but my boyfriend has a business meeting so can you come with me?" She asked.

"Cait, Of course I will." Dan smiled hugging her with his free arm.

***

Meanwhile, things weren't so great back at home. Phil's father was not impressed by what he was seeing.

"It's falling apart Philip! Have you even been paying any attention? You've made less money than the last time!"

"It's still a lot." Phil rolled his eyes, "I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is that you can't do what you've been told to do." He was furious, but that had proved Phil's point that this man is not capable of changing or compassion or anything good in life, all that mattered to him was money.

"I have my family to care about!" Phil shouted, "I do not want them to grow up in all of this like me." 

"I agreed to let you do whatever you want with your life as long as you keep this business running." He knew it, it was not out of the goodness of his heart there had to be something in it for him.

"I can't do both, I'm done with all of this! I want to be able to provide for my kids in a way respectful manner. And you can't make me change my mind, now get out of my house."

"We will see about that." With that his father turned around and left. Phil knew that he wouldn't take this easy, but he was prepared for whatever he had planned.


	18. Chapter 18

Three days passed since Phil's father paid his last visit and did not leave pleased. He told Phil that the only reason he had agreed to leave his family alone was only if he would keep the business running which he was not interested in doing. Alex was visiting and came over when Phil told him what had happened, he advised to call their uncle, Mark.

"Look Philip, your father is not happy." Mark explained, "He hasn't said anything to me about what he's planning but I know he is not happy and he isn't listening to me."

"I'm not afraid of him, I will kill him if I have to, if he comes near my family."

"Alright Phil, lets be rational here, if you approach him with force that may only make things worse." Alex said.

"Your brother is right," Mark agreed, "The only thing we can do is let your father cool down."

"Do you two not remember what that man is capable of!?" Phil raised his voice, he was surprised at how his brother and uncle simply advised him to let his father cool down thinking it will do any good. "That man is soulless, he's heartless and he will not back off if we simply just give him space to cool down."

Just then Dan walked into the room, he looked at Phil worried, ever since Phil told him what had happened he couldn't stop worrying. He kept a close eye on Lexie and Cole although they couldn't go anywhere or get in any sort of trouble, he knew what the man was capable of. 

"So what did your uncle say?" He asked after hung up.

"He doesn't know anything." Phil sighed, "I still say that I need to go and put an end to this."

"Look Phil I know you think sitting around won't do anything but he probably expects you to try something." Alex explained.

"I think Alex is probably right Phil.." Dan said quietly.

"You don't know what he's fucking capable of Dan!" Phil yelled standing up. "We'll just sit around and wait for him to target our kids how does that sound!?"

"I thought you said you weren't worried and that you can handle it." Dan stood up so he was face to face with Phil.

"Yeah I wasnt because I had a plan which all of you are against!" Phil shouted.

"Just talk to me when you've calmed down, you're not going to listen." Dan said, he took his car keys from the table and headed towards the door, "I have to take Cait to the doctors we will talk later if you can handle a mature conversation."

Phil sighed in frustration and sat on the couch burying his face in his hands. Alex sat down next to him putting his hand on Phil's shoulder. Lexie heard the shouting she walked up to Phil reaching for his hand trying to move it away from his face.

"Daddy?" She whispered looking at him concerned. Phil looked down at her, he picked her up and sat her down on his lap.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm okay." He said kissing her forehead.

"The only reason we aren't all in with your plan is because of your kids Phil.." Alex explained, "I agree that we have to stop him but you going to approach him is predictable and I know what he's capable of and I know he won't hesitate in killing you then it will be easier for him to get to Dan and your kids."

Phil looked down at Lexie and then at Alex and nodded in agreement. They needed a different approach, something his father won't expect. Phil felt guilty for shouting at Dan now, he was just also worried about their kids and Phil. He pulled out his phone and called him a few times but no answer, he assumed that maybe he was at Caitlyn's appointment so he texted him instead;

I'm sorry I shouted at you, come home quickly. Ily x 

A few hours had passed and Dan still didn't text or call back, Phil was worried that maybe he had crossed the line and Dan was still mad at him. Alex told him not to worry and that he was probably with Caitlyn talking to her. When his phone rang he hurried to it but was confused when he saw Caitlyn's number.

"Where the hell is Dan? I called and texted him a million times I had to go to my appointment alone!" She said angrily.

"Wait but he said he was going to take you to the doctors, he left three hours ago." Phil said confused.

"No he never showed up,he did text me a few hours ago that he's on his way but nothing after that."

"Um Phil.." Alex said looking at his phone worried, "Mark just texted me, you might want to see this.."

Phil took Alex's phone carefully reading the text; 

John has Daniel. If you have a plan you better get going before its too late. -mark


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the last chapter! Hope you all liked this fic and maybe we can write a sequel if we get the time :)

"I'm going to come with you." Alex said following after Phil.

"No, I need you to stay here with Victoria and my kids." Phil demanded. Alex looked down at his phone again, "Another message from Mark?"

Alex nodded before reading it out, "He says that Dad is planning on sending someone over to your place so he is sending one of his men for protection."

"Alex, I need you to stay here as well please. Just keep them in one room and lock the door." Phil instructed, "I have a gun in my office take it and just make sure nothing happens to anyone."

Alex nodded, "You be careful too, alright?"

"Don't worry about me, its our father who needs to watch out. He crossed the line."

Phil got into his car and drove, he dialed Mark's number putting him on speaker.

"What the fuck is going on Mark!?" Phil asked when he picked up.

"He has Daniel, he had someone follow him around and now he got him." He explained.

"How do you know?" Phil asked. "I swear if you have anything to do with this you're a dead man."

"If I wanted to hurt you or your family do you think I would even bother telling you all this? Your father does not know that I'm helping you, he thinks that just like him I only accepted all this since the business was running that's why he told me everything."

"I am not forgiving him, he crossed the line. I am going to kill him and don't you dare tell me I'm overreacting." 

"I'm one step ahead of you Philip," Mark said, "I'm on my way to your fathers mansion. You can't do this alone."

"I'm already there you might want to hurry." And with that Phil hung up. He got out of the car slamming the door shut and barged into his fathers mansion. It was quiet, there was no one there except for one of the maids who was busy dusting the paintings and sculptures that decorated the halls.

"Mr. Lester, what a pleasure to see you," she smiled politely.

"Actually its not a pleasure." Phil said coldly, "Where is my father and where is my husband."

She looked at him confused, "Your father should be in his office but your husband has not been here."

Phil could tell that she did not know what was going on, "Alright, I need you to get out and go home. Just trust me, you need to get out of here."

It was clear from the look in his eyes that Phil was not lying, she nodded and left. Phil made his way upstairs and went straight into his fathers office where it almost seemed like he was waiting for Phil. 

"Where's Dan." Phil said slamming his hand onto his desk.

"Oh he's safe, for now." His father smirked.

Phil grabbed his father by his collar pulling him up from his seat, "Tell me where he is right now."

"Now is that how you treat your father?"

Phil took his gun out of his pocket pressing the barrel to his fathers temple, "I'm not playing around. Where is my husband?!"

It all seemed like a joke to John, he laughed silently and walked to a door in his office unlocking it signaling Phil who followed keeping his gun in his hand. He opened the door revealing Dan sitting in the corner hugging his knees, his cheeks stained with tears. He looked up seeing Phil, standing at the door looking at him with a mixture of shock and relief. 

"Dan.." Phil whispered going inside the room. However his father stopped him,he twisted Phil's arm making him release the gun and pushed him down. Dan quickly got up rushing to Phil's side. John pulled the trigger not aiming for either one of them but the wall behind Phil making them both jump. Phil stood up to face his father.

"You're pretty much useless now aren't you boy?" John smirked, "Let this be a lesson to you. This is what happens when you do not do as I say."

Dan got up, shaking and walking behind Phil who put his arm out in front of him. 

"It'll be okay.." Phil whispered putting his arm around Dan who shook his head. He could tell that Phil was worried.

"I gave you two a chance but you've done nothing but disappoint me." His father said holding the gun up to them. Phil tightened his grip on Dan holding him close him the two shut their eyes tightly and phil kissed his forehead ready for what was to come. They heard a bang but they were Untouched and unharmed. Phil opened his eyes just as his father fell on to the ground. Mark stood behind him holding his gun.

"Looks like I made it just in time."

***

"Daddy!!" Lexie yelled running into Dan's arms the moment she saw him.

"I'm okay Princess." Dan smiled kissing her cheek and hugging her.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"A long story.." Phil sighed taking Cole who was reaching for him, "But our father won't be a problem for our families anymore."

"Wait, is he dead?" Alex asked shouting shocked but somewhat excited.

"Mark saved us, he would've killed us but Mark made it there just in time." Phil smiled looking over at Mark who smiled and nodded. Phil gave Cole over to Alex and walked over to Dan, he grabbed Dan's face and kissed him hard but passionately.

"What was that for?" Dan asked smiling his cheeks slightly flushed.

"I'm just glad you're safe and alive." Phil whispered kissing him again, "and I'm sorry for yelling at you.."

"You were just worried." Dan said stroking Phil's cheek with his thumb pecking his lips.

"Everything will be okay now, things will get better and we won't have to worry about anything."

"Promise?" Dan asked.

"I promise."


End file.
